OCCLUMENCY
by Cissylein
Summary: Nicht die beim Occlumencyunterricht hervorgerufenen Erinnerungen sind es, die Harrys Gefühlswelt mächtig durcheinander bringen! SSxHP Slash CHAP 6! [Finished]
1. Episode 1

Also. Nachdem ich also meine Schreibblockade überwunden habe (ich war wirklich verzweifelt), hier ein neues Werk! Seltsam, dass nach so einer Blockade gleich so was rauskommt! °lol° Ja. Also das hier ist meine zweite Slash, aber die erste die ich veröffentliche, das heißt für euch ist es die erste! °quirlig° Dementsprechend bin ich natürlich etwas (sehr!) nervös! °hibbel° Also ähm, würde ich mich über ein feedback sehr freuen, damit ich weiß ob ich auch für Slash geeignet bin! °ggg° Und ich hoffe dass sie euch gefällt! Seid nachsichtig mit mir:D

Wie ihr schon mitbekommen habt heißt die fic OCCLUMENCY. Wer Band 5 kennt (SPOILER!), weiß bescheid. Und so ging der Occlumenyteil des Buches eben in meinem Kopf weiter! Öhöhöhö...is doch klar, ich meine Harry und Snape in einem Raum, alleine, abends...öhöhöhöhööhö... °hüstel°

Snape wechselt in seiner Anrede immer mal zwischen DU und SIE. Meistens ist es nachvollziehbar, aber am Anfang ist es oft unbegründet. Ich hab es einfach so gelassen, wie es besser klingt. Und die Lehrer meiner Schule sagen auch manchmal abwechselnd DU und SIE, von daher. Also beachtet das einfach nicht! °g° Und ich glaube im Buch ist es so, dass man bei Legilimency nicht nur die Gedanken, sondern auch die Gefühle erfassen kann. Ich habe das aber etwas abgeändert! Und ihr könnt euch selbst aussuchen, ob das nun unmittelbar während Harrys 5. Schuljahr spielt, oder Snape den Unterricht wieder aufgenommen hat! °schulterzuck° Und falls es während des 5. Bands spielt, dann lassen wir die Tatsache dass die ja eigentlich vor nem Krieg stehen, einfach mal bei Seite! °lol°

Ja, also...viel...Vergnügen!

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren sind von J.K.Rowling. Die Phantasien sind von mir. Ob Joanne solche Fantasien hat, weiß ich nich, jedenfalls lässt sie die in ihren Büchern raus und überlässt den Rest uns:D

**Rating:** Naja ich würde mal sagen NC – 17! (R/M, sucht euch was aus)

* * *

**OCCLUMENCY**

„Steh auf! Konzentriere dich, Potter!" Snape starrte mit seinen dunklen Augen auf ihn herab. Harry ächzte und erhob sich während er sich die schmerzende Narbe rieb. „Du strengst dich nicht genug an! Glaubst du es macht mir Spaß meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden dir Unterricht zu geben? Ich habe weiß Gott bessere Dinge zu tun!"

_Und was sollte das bitte sein?_ dachte Harry ärgerlich.

„Eins.. zwei... Legilimens..."

Sein Schädel dröhnte, deutlich sah er seinen Vater vor sich, dann seine Mutter; die unterschiedlichsten Bilder und Gefühle wirbelten an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei; da war ein Schrei, Dunkelheit, Voldemort...Cedric...

„Nein" schrie Harry und fiel abermals zu Boden, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. „Nein" flüsterte er und versuchte die Erinnerung daran verschwinden zu lassen. Er wartete schon auf Snapes bissigen Kommentar, als er plötzlich spürte wie der seinen Arm ergriff und ihn zwar kräftig, aber dennoch sanft nach oben zog. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an, ließ seinen Blick dann aber nervös durch den Raum gleiten. „Alles in Ordnung Potter?"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Snape! Fragte ob er in Ordnung sei! „Ähm, ja..." sagte er zögernd. Snape hielt ihn immer noch am Arm fest.

„Wie war es, als du diese Cho geküsst hast?" fragte er leise.  
Harry starrte ihn an. „Was???"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich es in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen habe. Gesehen! Es ist nicht möglich die Gefühle des Erlebten zu erfassen. Meistens ist das auch gut so, aber in einigen Fällen..."

„Professor..."

„Möchtest du ihr nicht etwas bieten können?"  
"Was?"

„Du hast doch sicher keine Erfahrung!"  
"Ich..."

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nach Umbrigde sein wohl am meisten gehasster Lehrer, stand vor ihm, ja so nah, dass sich ihre Körper berührten, und plauderte mit ihm über die Liebe? Lag es an dem Unterricht? War er krank? Das alles konnte doch nicht echt sein!

Doch am allerschlimmsten war, die Peinessröte schoss ihm in den Kopf, er konnte sich die Reaktion seine Körpers nicht erklären... er hatte eine Erektion, die sich nun schmerzend und drückend gegen Snapes Robe drängte. Auch Snape hatte es bemerkt und schmunzelte.

„Nun... lass uns weitermachen."  
"Äh..."

Snape ließ ihn los und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Zauberstab in Position Potter!"

„Was?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Er hasste ihn dafür - leider nicht genug, denn noch immer spürte er die Beule in seiner Hose deutlich.

„Und ich meine den da!" sagte Snape mit einem hämischen Grinsen und zeigte auf Harrys Zauberstab.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich vor Wut, er wurde noch röter und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Sie..."

„Ja?"

Harry stöhnte vor unterdrückter Wut.

„Warum so erregt Potter?" Snape bleckte die Zähne und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Legilimens."

Wieder begann sich alles zu drehen doch die Erinnerungen die plötzlich in Harrys Kopf aufkamen waren alles andere als Bilder von seine Eltern. In seinem Kopf tauchten unendliche Erlebnisse auf mit – Snape. Harry erschrak, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Snape, auch etwas überrascht, senkte seinen Zauberstab und trat wieder etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Ich denke für heute ist es genug. Ich will sie ja nicht überanstrengen." Er hob Harrys Zauberstab auf und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich sie so beschäftige Potter" flüsterte er.

„Ich auch nich" sagte Harry atemlos, am ganzen Körper zitternd als Snape seine Finger berührte.

„Das solltest du aber!" hauchte er und beugte sich über ihn, bis seine Wange fast die von Harry berührte. „Bei den Hausaufgaben die ich euch bis morgen aufgebrummt habe und die du sicher noch nicht einmal angefangen hast, ist es gut an mich zu denken! Und daran was ich tun werde wenn du sie nicht erledigst."

Harry wusste warum er Snape hasste!!!! Und doch, trotz seiner Ekelhaftigkeit – seine Worte, seine Art erregten ihn so sehr, dass ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich.

_Und daran was ich tun werde wenn du sie nicht erledigst._

Es konnte auch an seiner kranken Phantasie liegen, aber für Harry hörte sich dieser Satz sehr vielversprechend an. Und falls Snape es so meinte wie er glaubte, dann wusste er, dass er diese Nacht ins Bett gehen würde ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an diese Hausaufgaben zu verschwenden.

„Angst Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Snapes Hand fuhr von seiner Schulter über seine Brust hinab zu seinen Lenden langsam unter seine Robe - Harry keuchte - und in seine Hosentasche.

„Ich glaube das gehört mir!" sagte Snape kalt und hielt ihm das Stück Flubberwurm vor die Nase, dass Harry aus seinem Büro entwendet hatte um mit Ron einen Trank „für" Snape zu brauen.

„Das war´s für heute. Wir setzen morgen genau hier fort."

HOFFENTLICH! dachte Harry, doch er wusste nicht wie er diesen Tag aushalten sollte.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry mehr als nur durcheinander. Normalerweise hasste er den Unterricht mit Snape, heute jedoch war es das einzige worauf er sich freute.

Seine Aufgaben hatte er natürlich nicht erledigt, und...

„Mr. Potter scheint wieder einmal zu glauben er sei etwas Besonderes und habe es nicht nötig seine Aufgaben zu machen. Wie sie wollen. Ich denke wem sie jetzt vor allem eine Entschuldigung fällig sind, sind ihre Mitschüler. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Harry lachte innerlich auf. Er konnte sich seine Gefühle und Gedanken die er noch vor einer Minute verspürt hatte nicht erklären. Was um alles in der Welt war da in ihn gefahren? Wie hatte er so etwas wie Zuneigung für diesen durch und durch unangenehmen Mann empfinden können? Er hasste ihn...

„Ihre Strafarbeiten erfahren sie dann heute Abend. Ich fürchte ihnen fehlt es noch etwas an Übung!"

Da war es wieder. Dieses Gefühl.

Natürlich! Was hatte er erwartet? Snape musste ja weiterhin seine Rolle spielen. Nun, die Rolle des Fieslings musste er nicht spielen, das war er von Natur aus, aber es würde auffallen, wenn er seinen „Ich hasse Potter und alle sollen das sehen" Part zu sehr vernachlässigen würde.

xxx-xxx

Am Abend machte sich Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Snapes Büro. Sowieso fuhren seine Gefühle den ganzen Tag schon Achterbahn, abwechselnd zwischen Hass und ...Verlangen (?)..., und doch jedes Mal von jedem ein wenig vorhanden.

Mit angehaltenem Atem betrat er das Büro. Snape war nicht da! Na toll! Er wusste immer genau wie er seine ohnehin schon nervösen Schüler noch mehr quälen konnte. Harry setzte sich. Was würde ihn heute Abend erwarten? Um so mehr er darüber nachdachte um so alberner kamen ihm seine Gedanken, seine Hoffnungen seit gestern Abend vor. Er fragte sich wieso zum Teufel ihn diese Gedanken _anmachten_, freuten und ihn nicht, was nur zu logisch gewesen wäre, anekelten. Bis gestern Abend war Snape, bis auf Umbridge der einzige Lehrer, den er von dem Augenblick an als er ihn zum ersten mal sah verabscheute. Er hatte niemals vorher, und das wusste er genau, niemals vorher jegliche Gefühle für diesen Mann empfunden. Zumindest keine positiven oder gar schönen. Und was noch abstrakter von allem war: Wie kam er nur darauf, dass Snape solche Gefühle für ihn hegen würde!? Snape hasste Harry! Genau wie er ihn! Ihre Gefühle beruhten auf Gegenseitigkeit!

Aber vielleicht war es genau das! Ihre Gefühle beruhten auf Gegenseitigkeit! Wenn also Harry plötzlich solch eine Zuneigung für seinen Zaubertränkelehrer empfand – warum sollte es umgedreht nicht genauso sein?

Und Snapes Verhalten an dem Abend davor, war es doch, was Harry zu seinen Gedanken getrieben hatte! _Er_ war es gewesen, der sich an Harry gepresst hatte, seine Hände berührt und seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben, ihm sanft am Arm hochgezogen und ihn ja sogar nach seinem Befinden gefragt hatte! Snape!

Harry atmete tief durch! Es war also nicht seine Schuld! Er hatte mit diesem ganzen Unsinn nicht angefangen und das würde er Snape vorhalten können Er grinste. Es bestand also noch Hoffnung, dass seine Hoffnungen nicht völlig hoffnungslos waren!

Und doch... was wenn er sich das alles nur einbildete? Seine Vorfreude war zu groß, als dass er eine Enttäuschung ertragen könnte. Er versuchte daran zu denken wie scheußlich Snape war! Sein Verhalten, sein Aussehen...!

„Steh auf Potter."

Und es war dahin. Harrys Versuche, Ekel für ihn zu empfinden, schienen wie weggeblasen. Blitzschnell schoss er von seinem Hocker in die Höhe.

Er hatte Snape nicht hereinkommen hören. Wie immer! Leise und listig wie ein Raubtier!

_Sein Verhalten, sein Aussehen!_ Er wusste nicht WAS diesen Mistkerl so verdammt attraktiv machte! Sein fettiges Haar, und selbst das Wort FETTIG konnte ihn nicht umstimmen, war es sicher nicht. Aber diese düstere Aura, von der Snape ständig umgeben war. Diese Coolness, auch wenn Harry niemals geglaubt hätte Snape einmal als COOL zu bezeichnen. Harry beobachtete Snape wie er mit düsterer Mine zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Er sackte innerlich zusammen.

„Ist ihnen nicht gut Potter? Sie sind so blass."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hhhh, ist dieses Kopfschütteln nun eine Bestätigung dafür, dass es ihnen nicht gut geht, oder eine Verneinung?"

„Nein" sagte Harry. „Ich meine, ich bin ok!"

Snape nickte mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Nun gut, dann können wir ja da weitermachen wo wir gestern aufgehört haben."

Harry zuckte zusammen.

Snape ging einige Schritte zurück, zog seine Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Bereit?"

Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Mr. Potter?"

Harry fühlte sich miserabel. „Aber...was ist mit meiner Strafarbeit?"

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst oder? Sie wissen, dass ich nicht viel von ihnen halte, aber für so blöd habe ich selbst sie nicht eingeschätzt! Es gehört einfach nicht zum Verhalten eines Schülers freiwillig um seine Strafarbeiten zu bitten und zu ihnen am allerwenigsten!"

„Ja..., ich dachte nur..."

„Das glaube ich nicht!"

Harry schwieg. Wortlos zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Sind sie bereit?" fragte er zornig.

Snape unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Immer!"

xxx-xxx

Nach einer halben Stunde Occlumency brach Harry wie so oft zum ungefähr 5. Mal zusammen. „Es fehlt ihnen einfach an Konzentration Potter. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie mit ihren Gedanken sind."

_Das wissen sie ganz genau sie Bastard!_ dachte Harry. Was ihn dieses mal so angestrengt hatte waren nicht die Erinnerungen an seine Vergangenheit oder an die Geschehnisse mit Voldemort, nein. Er hatte seine ganze Kraft dafür verwendet keine Erinnerungen heraufzubeschwören in denen Snape vorkam. Er gönnte es ihm einfach nicht und bis kurz vor einer Minute hatte er es geschafft bis plötzlich genau die Erinnerung in seinen Kopf geschossen war, vor der ihm am meisten gegraut hatte. Der gestrige Abend, Snapes Hände auf seinem Körper, seine Worte, die peinliche Reaktion seines Körpers...

Kraftlos stand Harry auf, steckte seine Zauberstab ein und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres als diesen Raum zu verlassen und Snape für die restlichen Tage der Woche nicht mehr zu sehen.

Gerade als er die Klinke der Kerkertür berühren wollte...

„Mr. Potter!"

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, plötzlich war er wieder hellwach, seine Hände erstarrten.

„Da sie vorhin so scharf auf ihre Strafarbeit waren, wüsste ich nicht warum sie jetzt glauben ich hätte das vergessen!"

_Scharf, ja, das war ich,_ dachte Harry und atmete tief ein. Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Kommen sie her Potter."

Harry schluckte. Aber nicht aus Angst davor was passieren würde, sondern aus Angst davor was _nicht_ passieren würde!!!

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte er hastig, als er vor ihm stand. Snape zeigte auf das Regal neben ihnen. „Putzen! Und jetzt gucken sie mich nicht so entgeistert an."

Harry riss ihm den Lappen aus der Hand, den er ihm entgegenstreckte und begann fassungslos das Regal zu schrubben.

Wie. Blöd. War. Er. Eigentlich? Er kam sich unendlich dumm vor! Naiv! _Idiot_, dachte er über sich selbst! Snape hatte wie immer nur mit ihm gespielt! Wie hatte er auch nur im geringsten annehmen können, dass Snape so etwas für ihn empfinden könnte wie er für Snape!?

„Ziehen sie nicht so ein Gesicht Potter. Sie haben recht, vielleicht sollte ich mir mal eine etwas kreativere Strafe ausdenken, aber sie tun ja so als sei das hier was neues!"

„Sie können mich mal..." murmelte Harry wütend. Er merkte wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Vor Scham, Wut und Enttäuschung! Und weil er jetzt im Begriff war zu heulen! Wegen Snape! Wie konnte eine Mensch nur so furchtbar sein? Und er versuchte sich einzureden dass es nicht an Snape persönlich lag, sondern dass er bei jedem der ihn so angemacht hätte, den Wunsch nach Nähe verspürt hätte, weil er eben jung war, und neugierig!

„Sie können mich mal!" Harry schrubbte weiter, immer und immer wieder über dieselbe Stelle, ohne sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen was Snape als nächstes zu bemängeln hätte.

Doch plötzlich wurde er fest gegen die Wand gepresst. Sofort war das Gefühl wieder da, die Gedanken, das Blut schoss durch seinen Körper und sammelte sich wie am vorigen Abend zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Ich kann dich mal?" Fragte Snape heiser, während er sich an ihn presste, sein Kopf fast an seine Wange gelehnt. „Wirklich? Was denn?" Harry spürte seine heißen Atem an seiner Wange, in seinem Nacken. Er glaubte durchzudrehen. Er keuchte, sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Spannung, er wusste er würde in vollends in Tränen ausbrechen, würde Snape ihm jetzt nicht endlich das geben was er verlangte. Aber diese Angst wich fast vollständig, als Harry jetzt auch Snapes Erektion spürte. Hätte es ihn nicht so erregt, dass er aufstöhnte, so hätte er gelacht! Das war die Bestätigung! Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht! Er hatte recht gehabt und das erfüllte ihn mit einer unglaublichen Zufriedenheit.

Sein _Körper_ jedoch war alles andere als zufrieden.

„Vielleicht ist es nach so viel Unverschämtheiten jetzt Zeit für eine wirkliche Strafe!"

_Oh, wenn sie wüssten was für ein Geschenk sie mir damit machen_, dachte Harry. Und auch wenn Snapes Dominanz in seinen Worten widerspiegelte - sein heiseres Flüstern verriet, dass auch er sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Er rieb sich an Harrys Körper, fuhr mit seiner Hand über Harrys Rücken vor zu seinem Bauch und hinab zu seiner Lendengegend. Harry wimmerte vor Erregung, sehnte sich nach Snapes Hand die ihn endlich von seiner störenden, einzwängenden Hose befreien würde. Raschelnd fiel diese zu Boden, und Harry bemühte sich seine Erregung zu verbergen, aus Angst Snape würde es ihm nicht gönnen, dass er Spaß daran hatte und aufhören. Er hielt die Luft an, als Snapes Hand in seine Unterhose fuhr, aber schon nachdem Snape zweimal über sein Glied gestrichen war, konnte er ein überwältigtes Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, mit dem Resultat, dass Sanpe, wie befürchtet, in seiner Bewegung inne hielt.

„Das scheint dir zu gefallen Potter" hauchte er, „und das ist für gewöhnlich nicht der Sinn einer Strafe!"

Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass Snape erbarmungslos war, aber das konnte er ihm einfach nicht antun!

Zwei Hände packten seine Schultern, zwangen ihn auf die Knie, und drückten seine Wirbelsäule nach unten. Es war also doch noch nicht vorbei.

Harrys Unterhose wurde nach unten gezogen und mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang Snape in Harry ein. Dieser schrie leise auf. Auch wenn Snape feucht war, es tat höllisch weh.

Snape stieß abermals zu, wieder und wieder, erst langsam dann schneller werdend. Und ohne einen Laut! Snape war immer beherrscht und das schien, wie Harry mit Bedauern feststellen musste, auch für Sex zu gelten. Er wollte ihn stöhnen hören! Er wollte Severus Snape, seinen Zaubertränkemeister vor Lust schreien hören, völlig außer sich, ohne jegliche Kontrolle!

„Ist das alles Professor?" brachte Harry mühsam hervor und versuchte amüsiert zu klingen. Die Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen. „Na wenn das eine Strafe sein soll, muss ich sie enttäu...!"

„Halt den Mund Potter!" unterbrach ihn Snape, umfasste Harrys Penis und begann ihn in dem gleichen Rhythmus zu reiben wie er in ihn stieß. Harry stöhnte überwältigt auf. Schauer durchliefen seinen ganzen Körper, er glaubte zu explodieren. Und auch wenn Snapes Bewegungen noch immer kraftvoll und beherrschend waren – seine andere Hand, die sich in seine Schulter festgekrallt hatte, entspannte sich, ja hielt ihn beinahe zärtlich fest, und plötzlich hörte er Snape keuchen! Ein Keuchen, dass sich rasch in ein Seufzen und endlich in ein geräuschvolles Stöhnen verwandelte!

Und Harry genoss, wie Snape seine Hülle endlich fallen, und sich völlig gehen ließ!

Er stöhnte mit ihm, bewegte sich mit ihm in einem wundervollen Rhythmus. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah in Snapes Gesicht. Kein Hohn lag mehr darin, kein Spott, kein Amüsement. Alles was er in seinem Gesicht sah, war Lust, Genuss. Harry drehte den Kopf wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Es war bald vorbei und auch wenn er es bedauerte, er merkte, dass es keiner der beiden länger durchhalten würde. Snapes Bewegungen wurden schneller, sowohl die seiner Bewegungen in ihm, als auch die seiner Hand. Harry bebte am ganzen Körper. „Professor...Professor...!"

Snape seufzte wie zur Antwort, stieß unkontrolliert und glühend in ihn, bis er sich mit einem laut gestöhnten „HAR-RY!" in seinem Schüler ergoss, und halb auf seinem Rücken zusammenbrach.

Harry schrie auf. Das war zuviel für ihn. Nur Sekundenbruchteile nachdem Snape seine Namen gestöhnt hatte, leerte auch er sich in Snapes Hand, so glücklich und überwältigt, dass er glaubte zu träumen. Er seufzte noch immer, zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Hitze seines Zaubertranklehrers aufs sich spürend. Langsam zog sich Snape aus ihm zurück, taumelte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Harry, noch immer auf allen Vieren, kroch zur Wand zurück, drehte sich um und lehnte mit dem Rücken dagegen, seinem Lehrer genau gegenüber, beide noch immer völlig außer Atem.

Harry wusste nicht ob er jemals wieder so erregt sein würde, aber er wusste, dass es für ihn wohl nie wieder einen größeren Moment geben könnte, als der, in dem Snape seinen Namen in voller Ekstase gestöhnt hatte. Snape hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Vornamen angesprochen und Harry hätte sich keinen besseren Moment wünschen können, als bei ihrem fast gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. Selbst bei diesem Gedanken kribbelte es in seinem Bauch.

Sie sahen sich schweigend an, bis Harry erschöpft aufstand und auf ihn zuging. Langsam beugte er sich über ihn, stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Lehne seines Sessels, bis er mit seinem Gesicht fast das seines Lehrers berührte.

Snape sah ihn an. „Tu´s schnell, bevor ich wieder zur Vernunft komme!"

Harry beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihm und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft Snapes Mund. Ein gehauchter Kuss, der für Harry noch fast zu wenig war. Snape leckte sich über die Lippen. „Und nun – raus hier Potter!"

Harry zuckte zurück. Natürlich! Er stand hier immer noch vor Severus Snape! Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich und ging einige Schritte zurück. Er war und blieb der grimmige Zaubertranklehrer. Und wenn Snape nur im Zustand höchster Lust ein _Mensch_ sein konnte - ihm war es recht!

„Und wenn das jemand erfährt Potter...!"  
Harry nickte. Doch plötzlich schmunzelte er. „Was dann? Strafarbeiten?"

„Ich weiß nicht was daran witzig sein sollte!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Wie konnte er auch glauben, dass ihm Snape mehr als ein paar Minuten Glück gönnen würde. Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend!"

„Was?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „In ihrem Alter dürfte es weder Probleme mit ihrem Gehör, noch mit ihrem Gedächtnis geben Mr. Potter. Wie sie bemerkt haben sollten, haben sie seit mehreren Wochen täglich Occlumency! Oder irre ich mich da!?"

„Äh, nein Sir!"

„Dann weiß ich nicht wo das Problem ist!"

„Kein Problem Sir!"

„Na also! Und morgen etwas mehr Konzentration!"

„Ja. Gute Nacht Professor!"

Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und grinste übers ganze Gesicht! Er wusste, dass er morgen Abend, genau wie er es den ganzen Tag über tun würde, an nichts anderes denken würde, als an den heutigen Abend. Und er wusste, dass er Snape nicht daran hindern würde in ihn _einzudringen_ und an dieser Erinnerung teilzuhaben. Sowohl er sie ja zur Hälfte teilte.

Und er wusste genau, oder hoffte es zumindest, wie die folgenden Abende aussehen würden!

* * *

FIN. (?)

(kicher)


	2. Episode 2

So *teteretäääää*  einige haben sich eine Fortsetzung gewünscht, hier ist sie! ^_~  Thhihihi! Der Stil ist diesmal ein klein wenig anders. Bin von vornherein mit mehr Humor herangegangen, deshalb wirkt Harry am Anfang manchmal etwas beschränkt! *lol* :D  Und betrachtet das ganze weniger als mehrkapitelige Geschichte, sondern eher als eine Art Dailysoap, in der Snape und Harry die einzigen Protagonisten sind. *rofl*

***********************************

OCCLUMENCY – Episode 2

Harry sah auf die Uhr. 5 vor 8. Bei Snape durfte man nicht zu spät erscheinen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Und er wollte ihn auch nicht unnötig verärgern. Allerdings ... die Genugtuung, dass er gerne zu ihm kam, sich freute auf diesen Abend, indem er überpünktlich war, gönnte er ihm auch nicht. Unruhig trat er von einem Bein aufs andere. 3 vor 8. Wenn er jetzt losgehen würde, wäre er in ca. 2 Minuten da. Hm ...oder ... auch ein bisschen früher. VERDAMMT! Und das ganze Affentheater nur wegen Snape. Vielleicht ... vielleicht hatte er ihr kleines Erlebnis - Harry seufzte verträumt - vielleicht hatte er es schon wieder vergessen. Oder verdrängt, das würde ihm ähnlicher sehen. Er lachte hysterisch auf, worauf ihn ein Portrait an der gegenüberliegenden Wand verwirrt anblickte. Harry glotzte verwirrt zurück, winkte überflüssige Weise und sah auf die Uhr. 4 vor 8! Ach herrje. Ok. Er setze sich in Bewegung und merkte, dass seine Beine seltsam leierten. Reiß dich zusammen, dachte er. 

Er war da. Snapes Büro. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat er ein.

„Du bist zu spät!"

Harry sah sich unsicher um. Oh diese Stimme. Er schloss kurz die Augen.

„N ... nur eine Minute Professor." Durfte er jetzt eigentlich _du_ zu ihm sagen? Immerhin hatten sie miteinander geschlafen. 

Harry ließ sich diesen Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. _Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen_.

„Was ist, willst du da Wurzeln schlagen? Nun schließ schon die Tür und lass uns anfangen ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen knallte Harry die Tür zu. Anfangen! Ja bitte!

Mit seinem schleichendem Gang kam Snape aus dem Halbdunkel zur Mitte des Büros. Seine Mimik war wie immer. Pokerface, dachte Harry. Kein Lächeln hatte er für ihn übrig.

„Potter, wird's bald?" Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Sie brauchen ihren Zauberstab falls sie sich noch erinnern können. Sie wissen doch warum sie hier sind oder? Okk-lu-men-tik!", sagte er und betonte jede Silbe extra. Hielt er ihn etwa für bescheuert?

„Ich ... ich heiße Harry!"

Wäre Snape ein humorvoller Mensch gewesen, er hätte gelacht. Harry wirkte ganz einfach zu dämlich, dass er selber lachen musste. Er prustete laut los, während Snape ihn nur entsetzt und mit großen Augen entgegen blickte. Harry verstummte und jetzt war es ihm zum Heulen. Was zum Teufel machte er hier eigentlich? 

„Meine Güte, Mann! Was haben sie denn genommen?"

Zum Narren machte er sich

„Nichts ich bin in Ordnung." Jetzt wurde Harry ernst. Er musst einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Jetzt nur nichts versauen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ich bin soweit."

„Legilimens."

~*~

Snape senkte den Zauberstab. Harry wusste nicht ob es Einbildung war, aber er wirkte etwas bleicher als sonst.

„Potter", sagte er matt. „Was ist die Fähigkeit der Legilimentik?"

„Es ist die Fähigkeit in die Gedanken und Erinnerungen anderer einzudringen."

„Korrekt. Was ist die Fähigkeit der Okklumentik?"

„Das ist die Fähigkeit eben dieses Eindringen in die eigenen Gedankenwelt abzuwehren."

„Korrekt. Und warum sind sie hier Potter?"

_Weil ich sie sehen wollte._ „Weil ich Okklumentik lernen soll."

„Korrekt." Er sah ihn einen Moment an, ohne dass Harry entziffern konnte, was dieser Gesichtsausdruck zu bedeuten hatte. 

„Und warum zum Teufel versuchen sie nicht ansatzweise das anzuwenden was sie gelernt haben und hindern mich daran in ihre Gedankenwelt einzudringen?"

„Weil ich es nicht will."

Snape blieb weiterhin regungslos stehen. „Potter haben sie völlig den Verstand verloren?"

Harry dachte nach. Er war wahrscheinlich verliebt. In seinen Lehrer! Den er ... von Anfang an gehasst hatte. Der _ihn_ hasste. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ja. Er hatte völlig den Verstand verloren. 

„Nein, weshalb?"

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab unter seiner Robe verschwinden.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt sofort dieses Büro verlässt. Ich möchte, dass du darüber nachdenkst, weshalb ich meine Zeit mit dir verschwende, was du bei Okklumentik gelernt hast, wie es funktioniert. Morgen kommst du wieder. Und wenn du noch einmal so offen und unverschämt deine Unfähigkeit in allem was du tust beweist, dann wird das morgen unsere letzte Stunde sein."

Harry war sprachlos. Sekundenlang starrt er ihn nur empört an.

„Aber", stammelte er. „WARUM?" 

„Das fragst du noch?"

„Sie haben mit mir ... sie haben ... wir haben doch! WIR HABEN MITEINANDER GESCHLAFEN!!!"

Snape erschrak, rauschte auf ihn zu und presste ihm seine Hand auf den Mund. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte er. „Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen." Er ließ seinen Mund los, Harry jedoch begann sofort wieder zu schreien. „ABER SIE-"  
"_Silencio_!", sagte Snapes und brachte Harry mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zum Schweigen. Harry gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, formte Worte die allerdings nicht über seine Lippen traten. Snape beobachtete das Schauspiel eine Weile mit verschränkten Armen, bis Harry erschöpft den Mund schloss und auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Snape schwang den Zauberstab erneut.

„Hast du dich jetzt wieder gefangen?"

„Aber sie ... wie können sie nur so grausam sein? Warum tun sie so als ob nichts gewesen wäre?"

„Das tu ich doch gar nicht. So penetrant wie du es mir gerade wieder vor Augen geführt hast, kann man es ja gar nicht leugnen. Schrecklich. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist."

„Warum sind sie so? Sie haben es doch genossen!"

„Potter ich hatte einen Or-gas-mus. Wenn du weißt was das ist, dann-"

„Natürlich weiß ich's, tun sie nicht so, ich hatte doch auch einen!"

„Na bitte. Dann weißt du doch wie sich das anfühlt und dass man dabei nicht gerade ... ähm ... unglücklich ist. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Ach so verstehe", sagte Harry und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Deshalb haben sie mich auch beim Vornamen genannt!"

„Har-ry, lässt sich nun einmal besser stöhnen als Pot-ter!"

„Sie lügen! Und außerdem was glauben sie denn, dass ich das von Heute auf Morgen vergesse?"

„Natürlich."

„Haben _sie_ es denn vergessen?"

„Ja. Was dachtest du denn?"

„Sie sind ein verdammter Lügner!" Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Außerdem fällt mir es mir sehr schwer es zu vergessen, immerhin konnte ich den ganzen Morgen heute kaum sitzen! Sie sind und bleiben ein Mistkerl! Sie können mich mal!"

Eine unangenehme Pause trat ein. _Sie können mich mal._ Das war gestern der Punkt gewesen an dem Snape über ihn hergefallen war. Jetzt blieb er ruhig. Aber selbst wenn er behauptete es vergessen zu haben, so hatte er es jetzt noch einmal in Harrys Erinnerung gesehen.

„Sex hat noch lange nichts mit Gefühl zu tun Potter. Es ist ihr Problem wenn sie sich darauf gleich etwas einbilden. Was erwarten sie denn? Ich bin ihr Lehrer. Das war ein Unfall." 

„Pffff, Unfall ..."

„Einmal und dabei bleibt es. Sie halten den Mund und ich halte meinen Mund, weil mir meine Arbeit lieb ist und mein Ruf erst recht."

„Ihr Stolz!"

„Das hat nichts mit Stolz zu tun."

„Doch. Vor mir! Sie werden es nie zulassen Gefühle zu zeigen. Gestern haben sie es, für wenige Augenblicke."

Snape beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und flüsterte. „Potter. Ich hab sie in den Hintern gef****! Da bleibt niemand kalt."

Harry sah ihn einfach nur fassungslos an. Seine Lippen zitterten, er bemühte sich, dass die Tränen die in seinen Augen standen nicht hinausliefen. 

„Ich hasse sie.", sagte er leise.

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Ach wirklich? Das glaube ich eher nicht. Sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier stehen bei dem kläglichen Versuch dir das Heulen zu verkneifen. Ich habe dir keinerlei Versprechung gemacht."

„Sexuelle Belästigung", schwafelte Harry trotzig,  „das wäre vielleicht endlich mal ein Grund sie zu feuern, da psychische Quälerei an dieser Schule ja keiner zu sein scheint. Ich könnte zu Dumbledore gehen und es ihm erzählen."

„Aber wir beide wissen, dass du das nicht tun wirst."

Harry nickte. „Wenn es nur Sex war. Warum können wir es nicht wiederholen hm? Ich meine sie hatten ja sichtlich Spaß daran und wenn es das für sie ohne Gefühl gibt, dann hindert sie doch nichts daran es wieder zu tun? Warum machen sie es dann nicht einfach?" Harry lächelte bitter und nickte als Snape schwieg.

„Hm. Wissen sie was ich glaube Professor? Ich glaube, dass sie einfach zu feige und zu stolz sind zuzugeben, dass sie das gestern mit Leib und Seele genossen haben, und dass sie Angst haben, sie könnten mehr für mich empfinden würden wir es wieder tun. Sie haben gemerkt wie schön das ist, und vielleicht habe sie ja mal nicht Hass für mich empfunden sondern etwas ganz anders und danach Panik bekommen. Denn Gefühle sind ja etwas schlimmes, nur kein Herz dabei. So ist es doch oder?"

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?" Doch anstatt ihm zu antworten streckte Harry sich ihm entgegen und küsste ihn. Seine Lippen trafen sanft auf die des verdutzen Professors, der zwar kurz zusammenzuckte, aber ihn nicht weiter davon abhielt. 

„Warum wehren sie sich denn nicht?", fragte Harry als er sich von ihm löste.

„Ich will ...", begann Snape leise, „dass du jetzt sofort mein Büro verlässt."

„Bevor sie ihre Vernunft wieder im Stich lässt oder was?"

„Bevor ich die Möglichkeit habe zu sagen, dass du dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen sollst." 

~*~*~

Harry hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, Snape nicht in seine Gedanken eindringen zu lassen. Doch wie sollte er das so leicht verhindern, wenn er ihn so sehr beschäftigte? Nicht mehr ihr intimes Erlebnis vor 2 Tagen ging ihm im Kopf herum, nein, wieder war es der gestrige Abend, und Snapes grausame Worte. Er wusste nicht wann er sich das letzte mal so elend gefühlt hatte. Dieser Mann schaffte es wirklich alle möglichen Gefühlsregungen zu wecken, beim Hass angefangen, über Verlangen, Zuneigung, purer Lust bis hin zur ... .

Er fühlte sich schrecklich erschöpft, es war zwar nur geistige Arbeit, trotzdem fühlte er sich wie nach einem Marathonlauf. Zudem war er schrecklich müde. Er hatte (wegen Snape) die Nacht kein Auge zugemacht und Professor Binns und McGonagall hatten ihm so viele Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt, dass er keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte sich auszuruhen, sondern statt dessen den gesamten Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, darum bemüht die Augen offen und den Kopf oben zu halten.

Und nach dieser dreiviertel Stunde war seine Konzentration endgültig dahin. 

_"Bevor ich die Möglichkeit habe zu sagen, dass du dich hier nie wieder blicken lassen sollst." _

Harry erschrak und ließ den Zauberstab fallen. „Entschuldigung", sagte er schnell. „Das ... tut mir leid". Er wartete. Diesmal hob Snape den Zauberstab nicht auf.

„Schon gut" brummte er nur.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt. Wenn er nichts auszusetzen hatte, war er für gewöhnlich zufrieden, also konnte Harry davon ausgehen, dass es als Kompliment gemeint war.

„Na bitte. Es geht doch.", blaffte Snape gelangweilt. _Das _war auf jeden Fall ein Kompliment. „Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht bis auf diesen kleinen Ausrutscher am Ende."

„Danke." Harry hob den Zauberstab auf, während Snape sich wieder in seinen Sessel setzte. Der Professor stützte sein Kinn in seine Hand und sah Harry grimmig an.

Toll. Und was nun? Harry stand noch immer mitten im Raum und wusste nicht so wirklich mit sich anzufangen. Aber immerhin verlangte Snape nicht, dass er gehen sollte.

Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingern gegen seine Oberschenkel und sah sich etwas genauer im Büro um. Er wollt gar nicht wissen was für Geschöpfe das waren die da in sämtlichen Gläsern umherschwammen, oder besser gesagt welche Körperteile. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Büro kein sehr romantischer Ort für Sex, Gott sei dank hatte er das letzte Mal nicht darauf geachtet. Aber dazu gab es ja Schlafzimmer.

Er hatte gehofft mal in Snapes Schlafzimmer zu landen, oder gar in dessen Bett, mit ihm am besten.

Er blickte vorsichtig auf und sah Snape an, wie er im Halbschatten in seinem Sessel saß und ihn anblickte. Er sah so... gut aus. So düster. So ...

Harry spürte, dass seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Ja, und jetzt noch (im Stehen) einschlafen, das wär´s, dachte er. Damit verbaute er sich wohl die letzte Chance. Er zwang sich munter zu bleiben, atmete tief ein, doch wenige Augenblicke später, dachte er gar nichts mehr.

~*~

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er wusste weder wie spät es war, noch wo er sich befand. Er lag in einem Bett. Aber es war nicht seins. Und es war auch nicht der Gryffindorschlafsaal. Grüne und schwarze Vorhänge zierten das gesamte Zimmer. Der Slytherinschlafsaal? Etwas benommen setzte er sich auf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, in dem Raum befand sich nur ein einziges Bett.

Und endlich begriff er. Snape! Hatte er etwa ...? Harry verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. Seine Geilheit an ihm auszulassen ohne ihn daran Teil haben zu lassen war höchst unfair fand er. Er blickte an sich herab. Er war vollkommen angezogen. Das Bett war glatt gestrichen und von Snape war keine Spur. Also doch nicht. Er stand auf, durchquerte die nächst liegende Tür, und befand sich plötzlich in Snapes Büro. Überrascht drehte er sich zurück. Da wo sich jetzt die Tür befand, stand normalerweise ein Bücherregal. Was für ein Cliché, dachte Harry und schmunzelte. Und um genau zu sein hatte er sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht wo Snapes Gemächer eigentlich lagen. Er blickte zur Uhr über der Tür. 2 Uhr morgens, lange hatte er also nicht geschlafen. Er trat weiter ins Büro und spähte zum Sessel im Halbdunkel. Snape saß darin. Und schien zu schlafen. Harry lächelte. Dieser Anblick war seltsam. Snape wirkte irgendwie so sanft und ein wenig zerbrechlich. Leise ging er auf ihn zu und beugte sich über ihn, indem er sich mit den Händen auf den Lehne abstützte. Sein Gesicht näherte sich immer weiter dem des Lehrers. Schlief der wirklich? Harry blinzelte unsicher, Snape atmete flach und tief. Und schlug plötzlich die Augen auf.

Harry zog sein Gesicht erschrocken zurück. „Huch."

„Ja ich bin es, Professor Severus Snape, dein Zaubertränkelehrer. Du hast doch schon eine Brille, Junge. Oder bist du immer so aufdringlich?"

„Entschuldigung. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ... haben sie geschlafen? Hab ich sie geweckt?"

„Manche Leute reden im Schlaf. Ich gehöre nicht dazu, folglich bin ich jetzt wach und du bis daran Schuld, ja." Er straffte sich etwas und seufzte genervt.

„Das tut mir leid. Warum schlafen sie denn aber nicht in ihrem Bett?"

„Naja, es war belegt." Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ja, aber ... das macht doch nichts, ich meine ..." Sie hätten sich ja zu mir legen könne, dachte Harry, sprach es aber nicht aus. „Bin ich denn plötzlich eingeschlafen?"

„Ja", sagte Snape müde.

„Und  ... da haben sie mich ins Bett gebracht?"

Er nickte knapp.

Harry bekam ein Ziehen im Bauch. Er nahm einfach mal an, dass Snape ihn nicht an Händen und Füßen ins Bett geschleift, sondern ihn getragen hatte. Und das fand er einfach wundervoll.

Wie sollte er auch wissen, dass Snape sogar aufgesprungen war und ihn aufgefangen, als sein Schüler vor Müdigkeit taumelnd umzufallen gedroht hatte.

„Und warum haben sie mich nicht hier im Sessel schlafen lassen?"

„Beschwerst du dich gerade?"

„Nein!", sagte Harry schnell. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es ... wundert mich nur." Sein Blick wanderte über Snapes Gesicht, das eigentlich noch recht jung und - wenn er nicht immer so grimmig gucken würde -  sehr hübsch war, und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen.

„Professor Snape", begann er, „ihre Vernunft .... ist die gerade bei ihnen?"

Snape seufzte. „Vernunft", sagte er leise. „Die hab ich vor 3 Tagen verloren und sie bis jetzt nicht wiedergefunden. Und dabei ist sie so wichtig."

„Das finde ich ganz und gar nicht. Wenn Gefühle im Spiel sind, und die können sie nicht leugnen, nicht vor mir, dann ... ist sie sogar recht störend finde ich."

„So. Findest du. Aber sie bewahrt vor Ärger. Und Unglück", sagte der Professor leise.

„Sind sie denn unglücklich?"

Snape hob langsam den Kopf und berührte mit seiner Hand sanft Harrys Wange. „Ja."

Harry atmete etwas schneller. „Professor", fragte er, „darf ich sie küssen?"

„Frag nicht immer soviel", flüsterte Snape.

Harry verstand das als _ja_. Ob Snape ihn nun rausschmeißen, oder er von sich aus nichts tun würde, war im Prinzip egal, bei beiden Varianten musste er auf  Snape verzichten, von daher fand er, war es ein Versuch wert. 

Er lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Snape tat nichts dagegen. Es war überraschend wie weich und warm die Lippen des Zaubertränkelehrers waren. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Es war wunderschön. Snape schien es nicht anders zu empfinden. Er schlang seine linke Hand um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich sanft gegeneinander, lösten sich kurz, um dann immer wieder zueinander zu finden. Harry stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf Snapes Brust ab und spielte mit den Fingern an den Knöpfen seiner Robe. Snape legte seine Hand auf die von Harry befühlte dessen Finger und machte dann den Anfang indem er die obersten Knöpfe seiner Robe öffnete und Harry dann fortsetzen ließ. Knopf für Knopf arbeitete sich Harry an seinem Oberkörper herab, darunter verbarg sich eine weitere Schicht schwarzen Stoffes, den er hastig auseinander schob und nun Snapes Haut entblößte. Warum war dieser Mann nur immer unter so viel Stoff versteckt? Er schien einen tollen Körper zu haben, wirkte mit seinen langen weiten Roben aber eher wie eine überdimensionale Fledermaus. Seine Hände glitten langsam an seiner Brust herab, er erforschte jede Stelle und fuhr interessiert die Linie an seinem Bauch hinab, was Snape eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

Etwas nervös sank Harry langsam in die Knie und schob sich zwischen Snapes Beine, der darauf in seinem Sessel etwas tiefer rutschte.

Harry betastete Snapes Oberschenkel in seiner engen schwarzen Hose und fuhr mit den Händen an ihnen hinauf. Er lehnte sich auf ihn und küsste seinen Bauch entlang, was nicht nur Snape ein mitreißendes Wimmern entlockte, sondern auch Harry, der, da er mit seinem Gewicht halb auf ihm lag, die Erektion seines Lehrers an seinem eigenen Bauch deutlich spürte.

Beide waren nervös. Diesmal war es kein unbeherrschtes Übereinanderherfallen, Harry erforschte Snapes Körper langsam und _beiden_ schien es vor dem nächsten Schritt zu fürchten. Harry glitt mit den Händen über die Beule, hielt dann aber unruhig inne, auch Snape, der sich schwer atmend auf die Unterlippe biss hob den Kopf. Sogar ihm schien die Situation etwas unangenehm zu sein. Harry öffnete mit zitternden Händen seine Hose, er war nicht nur nervös, sondern auch wahnsinnig erregt, das änderte sich nicht als Snapes Männlichkeit nun direkt vor ihm lag, oder besser gesagt stand, und anstatt weiter zu überlegen, glitt er mit seinem Mund darüber und schloss seufzend die Augen. Es war ein atemberaubendes, neues Gefühl, doch wem es hier noch mehr den Atem raubte war Snape. 

Er stöhnte überwältigt auf, er konnte es nicht verhindern, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl wallte über ihn und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er zitterte vor Erregung zwang sich aber zur Beherrschung und stöhnte, ganz konnte er das nun mal nicht verhindern, leise, als Harrys Mund immer wieder über sein bestes Stück glitt, dann auch noch mit der Zunge arbeitete und das Tempo kaum merklich steigerte. Das Gesicht hatte er in der Hand des aufgestützten Ellbogens vergraben.

„Mmmmnn ... Vernunft ...", sagte er hilflos und schloss die Augen. „Vernunft wo auch immer du bist - bleib mir vom Hals!" 

Snape fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys strubbeliges Haar. Er legte den Kopf zurück und stöhnte leise. „Warum bist du nicht in allen Bereich so gut?", fragte er heiser. Als Harry zu ihm aufblickte und Anstalten machte von ihm abzulassen um zu antworten, sagte er schnell: „Sag nichts!"

Harry tat wie geheißen, widmete sich wieder konzentriert dem Zaubertränkemeister und stellte fest, dass er seine Arbeit tatsächlich gut zu machen schien, nach dem heftigen Keuchen und den unruhigen Beckenbewegungen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes zu urteilen.

Snape drückte den Rücken durch und ergoss sich laut stöhnend in seinem Schüler. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trocken gewordenen Lippen und drehte seufzend den Kopf zur Seite.

Harry sah ihn etwas verlegen an. Und nun? Snape hatte das bekommen was er wollte, und so wie er ihn kannte, durfte er jetzt sicher Leine ziehen. Doch die Zärtlichkeit die in Snapes Stimme lag, als er sprach, überraschte ihn total.

„Komm her", sagte Snape leise und zog ihn sanft am Oberarm zu sich. Harry setzte sich zögernd auf seinen Schoß. Snape war befriedigt, das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass sich seine eigene Erektion noch immer schmerzend gegen seine Hose zwängte. Snape fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Harrys Pullover und strich ihm über den Bauch, was Harry eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Snapes Hand wanderte tiefer und in seine Hose. Harry keuchte auf, als er diese mit wenigen Griffen geöffnet hatte und nun sein Glied massierte. Harry wurde von solchen Schauern durchzogen, dass er sich überwältigt mit der Stirn gegen Snapes Schulter stützte, und als dieser nichts dagegen sagte, lehnte er sich mit seinem ganzen Oberkörper gegen Snapes Brust und seine Wange an dessen Schulter. Auch wenn es etwas grotesk wirkte, aber er fühlte sich geborgen. 

Und es wirkte von Snape aus nicht wie eine schnelle Abfertigung. Er schien sogar darum bemüht zu sein, Harry Befriedigung zu beschaffen, und ließ sich so besonders viel Zeit, bewegte seine Hand langsam, sodass sich Harrys Lust zwar ins Unermessliche steigerte, aber es eben so langsam ging, dass sie nicht sofort zum explodieren kam. Harry drehte stöhnend seinen Kopf und legte sich auf die andere Wange, sodass sein Gesicht nun an Snapes Halsbeuge lag. Dieser Drehte den Kopf, sodass Harry zu ihm aufblickte. Das war dann zuviel Nähe für den Zaubertränkelehrer, dachte er, aber im Gegenteil, Snape näherte sich ihm ohne zu zögern und verschloss Harrys Mund mit seinen Lippen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung kurz, sanken dann aber zusammen und schlossen sich ganz. Er sog zischend die Luft ein, als dann auch noch Snapes Zunge in seinen so schon geöffneten Mund fuhr, und seine eigene damit langsam umkreiste. 

Harry seufzte auf. Er glaubt nur noch aus einem Schwarm von Schmetterlingen zu bestehen, zumindest in seinem Bauch fühlte es sich so an. Nicht nur in seinem Schritt, der heftig pochte, sondern auch von oben zog jetzt ein berauschendes Gefühl und fand in seinem Bauch zueinander. Zur Explosion kam dies allerdings weiter unten. 

Snape hatte seine Handbewegung nun etwas beschleunigt, und den Druck um ihn verstärkt. Er hatte außerdem seinen zweiten Arm um Harry gelegt, als der, vor lauter Lust sich nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle habend, von seinem Schoß herunter zu rutschen drohte. 

Harry zuckte. Er stöhnte Snape heftig in den Mund, löste sich dann aber nach Atem ringend von ihm, als er in dessen Hand spritzte und presste sein Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Snapes Schulter. 

„Harry ...", begann der Zaubertränkemeister leise, doch das gab Harry noch einen weiteren Kick, er wimmerte hinreißend und zuckte ein weiteres mal in Snapes Armen, bis er dann erschöpft an ihm lehnte und seine Hände, die sich in seine Robe gekrallt hatten, entspannten.

„Na toll, jetzt sieh dir die Sauerei an", sagte Snape nach einer Weile genervt und blickte an sich herab auf sein Robe.

„T ... tut mir leid", murmelte Harry verstört, „tut mir leid, dass wollte ich  n-"

„Jaja, nun krieg dich mal wieder ein!" Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs - „Evanesco" - wischte er Harrys Sperma von seiner Kleidung und ließ den neben den Sessel fallen.

Harry lehnte sich wieder zögernd an ihn.

„Sir?", fragte er träge, er spürte dass seine Müdigkeit schnell zurückkehrte.

„Hmm?"

„Würden sie so etwas mit jemandem tun, den sie hassen?"

„Nein."

Harry zwinkerte langsam, seine Augen fielen immer wieder von alleine zu. „Warum tun sie dann so, als würden sie mich hassen?" Es kam nicht sofort eine Antwort, somit schloss Harry endgültig die Augen und schlief sofort ein.

Snape beobachtete ihn und strich ihm eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

„Weil ich das hier vermeiden wollte", sagte er traurig und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. 

Er blickte zur Uhr. Es war wohl besser nicht einzuschlafen, dachte er sich. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, nur kurz, nur um ein wenig auszuruhen. Und schlief ein.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumdidum .......... hach jaaa *seufz* 

Solls weiter gehen? *interessiert in die Runde guckt*


	3. Episode 3

Ich fragte euch, ob es weitergehen soll – ihr sagtet JA! (lol) In dem Sinne viiiiieeeleeeen lieben Dank für eure riwus!!!! Fühlt euch alle mächtig umknuddelt! _Ciggy, Yasa, Maxine, Francine, TheSnitch, koryu, Cuschi11, TatjanaMaus64, Mafia, Sam, Anna, Kasseopiea, anettemargarete, DarkStrike, lady of the dragon, spookynicole, Lego-chan, Fee-der-Nacht, AnimeFan01, Thaia, Mina Harker Wilhelmina M_.

Und es geht weiter, wenn auch etwas spät. (Kopf einzieht) Tut mir sehr leid, dass das so lang gedauert hat. Aber ich hatte wegen dem Abi in den letzten Monaten ziemlich viel Stress. Der bei mir bekanntlich ja eigentlich sehr motivierend und inspirierend wirkt, aber wenn ich dann mal Zeit zum Schreiben hatte ging die für „Voldemorts Army" oder Geistesblitze wie „Scherbentanz" drauf. Der Rest war dann Demotivation und wiederkehrende Schreibblockaden.

Ich hoff ihr habt trotzdem Spaß mit dem Kapitel hier. Es strotzt mal wieder vor Lächerlichkeit der beiden Hauptakteure! (grinst)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 3

xxx

„Potter!"

Harry schmiegte sich schmatzend an den warmen, großen Körper. Mmhmm. Gab es etwas besseres?

„Potter! Steh auf! Nun geh schon runter von mir! Verdammt, Potter!"

Harry fuhr hoch. „Was? Wo? Wer?"

Snape schubste ihn ungeduldig.

„Oh! Oh ... hja ...ja...´tschuldigung!" Hastig sprang er von Snapes Schoß, der darauf blitzartig aus seinem Sessel rauschte.

„Was ... was ist denn los?", murmelte Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand verschlafen durch die strubbeligen Haare. Er hatte sich von Snape eine etwas sanftere Variante geweckt zu werden gewünscht, aber dass der Professor seltsame Gefühlsschwankungen hatte und von einer auf die andere Minute wieder der Alte sein konnte, daran hatte er sich langsam gewöhnt.

„Unglaublich", zischte Snape etwas aufgelöst und lief wie ein Raubtier hin und her. „Das ist mir noch nie passiert! In den 14 Jahren als Lehrer hier, ist mir das noch NIE passiert!"

„Ähm ... na ja" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ehrlich gesagt freute es ihn, dass er der erste Schüler war, der das Privileg hatte mit seinem Lehrer zu schlafen. „Ist das denn so schlimm? Ich meine, sie fanden es doch gut und na ja", er lachte „ich ja a-"

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon ich rede oder? Dann sieh mal auf die Uhr!"

Harry blickte zur Uhr, über der Tür. Nein Moment, über dem Bücherregal. 8 Uhr morgens. Oh oh. Die erste der zwei Stunden Zaubertränke würde bald vorbei sein.

„Das ist eine Katastrophe", sagte Snape leicht hysterisch. „In all den Jahren habe ich nicht einmal verschlafen."

„Ist ihr Wecker defekt?", fragte Harry.

Snape warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich brauche keinen Wecker", zischte er gefährlich.

„Wow! Wirklich nicht?" Harry sah ihn begeistert an. „Dann haben sie so was wie eine biologische Uhr oder wie? Wachen sie immer zur gleichen Zeit auf oder ... ähm ..." Er räusperte sich und schloss schnell den Mund, als Snape genervt die Augen schloss und sich die Schläfen massierte.

„Naja Professor, dann ... ich meine, um so länger wir jetzt hier ... ich meine ... könne sie nicht einfach schnell ..."

„Potter!" Snape zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Ich weiß, dass ihr logisches Denken Grenzen hat. Andere Leute sind nicht so dumm. GLAUBEN SIE NICHT, DASS ES ETWAS AUFFÄLLT, DAS WIR BEIDE AM SELBEN TAG ZU SPÄT KOMMEN?"

Das kam vielleicht etwas spät, aber jetzt begriff Harry. Oh. Das war ... allerdings wahr. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Was glauben sie denn, worüber ich mir seit exakt ... 3 Minuten den Kopf zerbreche!?" Snape seufzte. „Ich gehe zuerst! Sie folgen mir in ... 15 Minuten! Und passen sie gefälligst auf, dass sie keiner aus meinem Büro kommen sieht!" Snape strafte sich, atmete tief durch, schien dann aber zu merken, dass irgendetwas an ihm fehlte. Er erspähte die Robe die noch über dem Sessel hing, zerrte sie an sich und fuhr mit den Armen rasch hinein.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Harry aufrichtig.

„Ich kann mich allein anziehen", schnauzte Snape. Er rauschte zur Tür, als er alle der hundert Knöpfe an seiner Robe geschlossen hatte - mit Harrys Hilfe wäre es tatsächlich schneller gegangen - riss die Tür auf, wirbelte dann aber noch einmal zu ihm herum. „Und mach gefälligst deinen Hosenstall zu bevor du dieses Zimmer verlässt", knurrte er. „Und kämm dir die Haare!" Die Tür schlug zu und er war verschwunden.

xxx xxx xxx

„Sie sind über eine Stunde zu spät Potter."

Harry seufzte. Jedes mal ärgerte er sich aufs neue, wenn er geglaubt hatte Snape würde etwas schonender mit ihm umgehen. „Entschuldigen sie, Professor."

„Sie glauben wohl nur weil sie den Namen Potter tragen, können sie sich alles erlauben? Ich habe das Gefühl sie heben immer mehr ab."

Harry ließ sich genervt an seinem Platz nieder.

„Wer hat ihnen erlaubt sich hinzusetzen?"

Harry stand wieder auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. Einige Slytherins lachten, und er spürte Malfoys gehässigen Blick auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie machen ihrem Haus in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Ärger, merken sie das nicht? Typisch für einen Gryffindor, egoistisch und arrogant. Was stehen sie noch so sinnlos herum, setzen sie sich endlich."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich erneut auf seinem Platz neben Ron nieder. _Lass ihn quatschen_, dachte Harry. Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in Snape verlieben? Der Mann war ja nicht zum Aushalten, trotz sexueller Beziehung.

Hmmm. Sexuelle Beziehung. Harry blickte verstohlen auf und beobachtete Snape, der sich mürrisch zur Tafel bewegte. Ob er wohl auch alle zwei Minuten an die letzte Nacht dachte?

„Der ist heute selbst ´ne Stunde zu spät gekommen", riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken. „Mistkerl! Sag mal Harry wo warst du? Als ich ins Bett bin warst du noch nicht da, aber ich bin dann schnell eingeschlafen, ich wusste ja das du bei Okklumentik bist. Aber als ich dann heut Morgen aufgewacht bin war dein Bett immer noch leer."

Über eine Ausrede hatte sich Harry noch gar nicht den Kopf zerbrochen. „Naja weißt du ... Snape hat ... mich ziemlich hart ´ran genommen und ...", er räusperte sich, „ dann bin ich ... eingeschlafen ... er hat mich geweckt irgendwann. Und ...tja also ich war im Bett, aber ziemlich spät, weißt du?"

Ron nickte. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Und heut Morgen?"

„Da bin ich zeitig raus, weil ich den Aufsatz für McGonagall noch schreiben musste."

„Oh großartig!" Rons Mine hellte sich auf. „Kann ich abschreiben?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Äh ... er ist nicht gut. Du kannst ihn abschreiben wenn ich ihn von Hermine abgeschrieben habe."

„Okay." Ron grinste. „Aber Harry ... wenn du heut zeitig raus bist um den Aufsatz zu schreiben ... warum bist du dann zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen?"

„Naja", druckste er herum, während es in seinem Kopf gewaltig arbeitete, „weil ... ich ... in der Bibliothek darüber eingeschlafen bin."

Sie zuckten zusammen, als Snapes Zeigestock auf ihrem Tisch aufschlug. „Was gibt es denn wichtiges zu Plaudern, Weasley, Potter? Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen, es sie denn sie möchten noch ein paar Pünktchen im Minusbereich." Er wandte sich an die Klasse. „Schlagen sie Seite 345 auf und führen sie das dort beschriebene Experiment durch. An der Tafel stehen die Zutaten. Lesen sie _GENAU,_ es gibt ja einige wenige hier die mir das Gefühl geben, Lesen sei etwas sehr schwieriges."

Harry schloss die Augen. Warum sagte er eigentlich nicht gleich wen er meinte, es wussten doch eh alle.

Wenige Minuten später brodelte und blubberte es nur so aus sämtlichen Kesseln. Snape zog wie gewohnt seine Bahnen, anders als sonst, blieben die Ausbrüche die er bei Neville beispielsweise hatte, allerdings aus. Und dem erstaunten Blick Hermines Zufolge, hatte er sich wohl positiv über ihr Ergebnis geäußert.

„Ich muss sagen, dass er heute seltsamerweise ganz erträglich ist. Also ich möchte nicht sagen nett ..." Ron suchte nach Worten.

„_Nett_?" Harry sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Nein! Naja zu dir ist er wie immer. Aber zu uns ... . Er hat nicht mal was an Hermine auszusetzen. Er ist richtig ... human!?"

Human und Snape - das passte nicht in einen Satz.

„Ich glaube der Mann brauchte einfach mal etwas mehr Schlaf", schloss Ron.

_Oder etwas Sex!, _dachte Harry. Sex und Snape - das allerdings war in einem Satz sehr anregend. Aber daran sollte er jetzt lieber nicht denken. Die Zutaten für den Trank waren wichtiger.

Ein Esslöffel Bundimunsekret, Schwanzspitzen von 7 ½ Flubberwürmern, eine Bezuarwurzel ... - das weckte Erinnerungen an sein erstes Schuljahr, in dem er noch völlig unschuldig gewesen war - 10 Gramm zerriebener Horklumptentakel ... .

Wie langweilig. Er lugte nach vorn um einen Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen. Allerdings war der nirgendwo zu finden.

Was sicherlich daran lag, dass er genau hinter ihm stand. Harry wurde etwas nervös, tat aber so als würde ihm seine Anwesenheit egal sein. Verdammt.

„Potter das ist vollkommen falsch." Plötzlich spürte er Snapes heißen Atem in seinem Nacken. „Es ist wirklich so, dass sich dein Können auf bestimmte Gebiete beschränkt", hauchte er. „Wäre ich nicht dein Zaubertränkelehrer, wäre es mir auch völlig gal. Aber leider, leider bin ich das nun mal. Gott sei dank bin ich großzügig genug, dir heute Abend wieder die Chance zu geben mir zu zeigen, dass mehr in dir steckt ... als es den Anschein macht."

Harrys Atem ging augenblicklich schneller. Seine Nähe, sein Stimme, sein Atem in seinem Nacken, sein Duft ... das alles trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Warum nur war der Mann so grausam? Das konnte er doch nicht mit ihm machen. Harry war schließlich noch jung, er hatte noch keine so perfekte Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und stieß sich schmerzhaft mit dem Knie am Tisch. Harry ächzte auf.

„Hmm ... dieses Geräusch kenne ich. Und es gefällt mir.", flüsterte Snape noch und richtete sich wieder auf, bevor er von seinem Platz wegschlich und sich zu seinem Schreibtisch begab.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und legte die Stirn auf den Tisch.

„Harry?"

Harry fuhr hoch. „Hm?"

„Oh mann Harry", sagte Ron. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Deine Wangen sind ganz rot. Ist dir schlecht? Du siehst nicht gut aus."

„Was? Nein! Nein! Es ist nichts! Es ist nichts mit mir! Was soll denn sein?", fragte Harry etwas fahrig. „Nein es ist nichts. Was guckst du mich denn so an? Was denn?"

Ron starre Harry an als sei dieser verrückt geworden und wandte sich wieder seinem Kessel zu.

Ja, Harry war ja auch verrückt ...

xxx xxx xxx

Schlecht gelaunt knallte er die Tür und marschierte auf Snape zu. Mürrisch blieb er vor ihm stehen. „Das fanden sie heute unheimlich witzig, nicht wahr?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Danke, auch ich wünsche einen guten Abend. Und zu deiner Frage: ja allerdings." Er schmunzelte zufrieden.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Na sie haben ja ´ne prima Art von Humor." Er schüttelte den Kopf, stutzte aber, als sich Snape zu ihm beugte und ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss gab. Er konnte ihn gar nicht genießen, so schnell waren seine Lippen verschwunden, aber dieser Verlust war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn auch Snape bemerkte stirnrunzelnd, dass sich das eben ganz gut angefühlt hatte, allerdings viel zu kurz gewesen war. Erneut lehnte er sich zu Harry und gab ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, sodass Harry leicht taumelte und sich in seiner Robe festkrallte.

Langsam dämmerte es Harry. Er musst sich nur ein wenig benehmen wie Snape, und schon hatte er ihn gewonnen. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich seltsame Vorlieben. Aber ihm war es nur recht.

Etwas zu plötzlich richtete sich Snape wieder auf warf sich mit einer hektischen Kopfbewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während Harry verlegen die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckte und sich ablenkend im Zimmer umblickte.

„Hast du dich jetzt wieder gefangen?", fragte Snape gelangweilt und blinzelte träge.

Harry legte den Kopf schief und seufzte. Hatte er ihn nur geküsst, damit er seine Klappe hielt? Wie reizend. Seine Laune sank noch tiefer. Snape hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie man mit Menschen umging, am allerwenigsten mit Jungs in der Pubertät, die auch noch geil auf ihren Lehrer waren. Hätte _er_ jetzt nicht einfach die Klappe halten können?

„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, lass uns anfangen", murrte er dann und warf mit einer lässigen Bewegung seine Robe zurück. Harry nickte schulterzuckend. Beide stellten sich voreinander und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander.

„Legilimens!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Sein Kopf wühlte sich merkwürdig voll an und Hunderte von Bildern schossen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. „Hey", schrie er. „Hey!", und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Warten sie einen Moment."

Snape ließ den Zauberstab ebenfalls sinken und verzog fragend und genervt zugleich das Gesicht. „Was zum ..."

„Könnten sie mich das nächste mal wohl bitte vorwarnen?", schnauzte Harry.

Snape blickte ihn nur weiterhin verständnislos an. „_Vorwarnen_? Bitte auf _was_?"

Harry krempelte seine Hemdärmel nach oben und rollte mit den Augen. „Na dass sie schon anfangen. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mich vorzubereiten!"

„Mit Verlaub", entgegnete Snape und schürzte die Lippen, „ich glaube nicht, dass der dunkle Lord sie _vorwarnen_ würde, hätte er die Absicht in ihren Kopf einzudringen."

„_SIE_, _DU_, _SIE, DU_ – können sie sich nicht mal entscheiden? Und ich übe ja noch", entgegnete Harry schnippisch. Snape setzte zum Kontern an, kniff statt dessen jedoch die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn prüfend. Wieder stieg in Harry dieses Unwohlsein auf. Wahrscheinlich war er wieder mal etwas zu weit gegangen. Er konnte sich seine Gereiztheit selber nicht wirklich erklären.

„Ich glaube ...", bestätigte Snape seine Vermutung, „ein paar weitere Punkte Abzug sind erforderlich, da ihr ohnehin schon nicht sehr ausgeprägter Anstand gegenüber Erwachsenen heute in höchsten Maßen zu wünschen übrig lässt." Der Ansatz eines gehässigen Lächelns umspielte die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Na und? Das scheint sie doch anzutörnen", flutschte es Harry heraus.

Es schien im ganzen Büro wiederzuhallen. Snapes Mundwinkel sanken sofort nach unten, ebenso wie Harrys Herz, das sich jetzt sonst wo befand. Was war denn nur mit ihm los? Das war eindeutig zu viel gewesen. Es war sich zwar sicher, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach, aber bei Snape war es nun einmal der klügere Weg _nicht_ das zu sagen was man dachte, ganz besonders wenn es um ihn ging.

Wenn Snape ihm jetzt noch weitere Punkte abziehen würde ... . Er wusste die Geduld seiner Hauskameraden sehr zu schätzen, doch auch deren Verständnis würde irgendwann schwinden, vor allem wenn es Harrys Schuld sein würde dieses Jahr den Hauspokal nicht zu erlangen.

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", sagte Snape eisig.

Harry knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Und setzte noch einen drauf: „Stimmt doch, oder? Ihr Ego blüht doch gerade so auf, wenn sich andere wegen ihnen mies fühlen!"

Mit schnellem Schritten kam Snape auf ihn zu. Harry zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er würde es doch nicht wagen, oder? Er würde ihn doch nicht etwa schlagen!? Nervös trat er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als Snape die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, kniff die Augen zusammen - und öffnete sie erschrocken wieder, als er Snapes Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürte, die seinen Schritt schon fast schmerzhaft einklemmte.

„Oh Gott", keuchte Harry und wich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Snape folgte ihm gierig, drängte sein Bein zwischen die von Harry und ließ seine Hand in Harrys Boxershorts gleiten, worauf sich Harrys zitternde Hand wiederum einen Weg unter Snapes Robe bahnte.

„Mhmm ... ah...", stöhnte Harry, als er diese warme, starke Hand um sich spürte ...

xxx xxx xxx

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und sah ihn benommen an. Er atmete tief durch. Wie – Peinlich – War – DAS - Denn!?

„Ich ... tut mir leid ...", stammelte er und schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, im, wie ihm vorkam, unverschämten Versuch das abebbende, atemberaubende Gefühl noch einmal zu genießen.

Snape brummte nur, zog ein Stofftaschentuch aus einem Ärmel und wischte sich die Hand ab. Harrys Hand dagegen verweilte immer noch unter seiner Robe, über den Hosenstall war er nicht hinweggekommen. Grob zerrte Snape sie dort weg und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Aber", stotterte Harry. „Sie sind doch noch nicht ... ich kann doch noch ..."

„Lass es sein", maulte Snape und machte einen leicht beleidigten Eindruck. Harry konnte es nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Dass er schon nach wenigen Berührungen Snapes gekommen war, zeigte doch nur wie sehr ihn der Tränkemeister erregte. Nach Snapes Art, müsste er ihn jetzt theoretisch verspotten, über seine jugendliche, nicht vorhandene Ausdauer herziehen und seinen siegessicheren Blick aufsetzen. Statt dessen war er beleidigt???

„Professor ..."

„Halt den Mund, Potter. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend."

Harry seufzte genervt. Kopfschüttelnd schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und schlurfte zur Tür. Als ihm etwas einfiel. „Ähm ... Professor."

Er konnte förmlich spüren wie Snape die Augen verdrehte. „Was denn noch?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kinn. „Nun ja ... Okklumentik ... deswegen bin ich ja eigentlich hier."

Snape drehte sich langsam zu ihm, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Na wenigstens bekommst _du_ das noch mit. Darf ich _sie_ vorwarnen Mr. Potter? Legilim-"

„Machen sie das mit Absicht?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll ich mit Absicht machen?"

„Mir ... entschuldigen sie bitte, aber ... mir mitten im Okklumentikunterricht einen runterzuholen! So dass ich nicht die geringste Chance habe ...", er gestikulierte mit den Händen. „Wissen wie was? Auch wenn sie Gryffindor jetzt 1025 Punkte dafür abziehen werden, aber: ich behaupte, dass es sie unglaublich scharf macht, in meinen Erinnerungen zu sehen, was sie mit mir anstellen. Auch wenn sie so häufig auf mein Versagen anspielen, insgeheim hoffen sie es doch."

Ob es waghalsig war, Snape all das an den Kopf zu werfen? Würde er sich durch irgend einen Zufall mit Hermines Zeitumkehrer hier in diesem Büro stehen, und dabei analysieren sehen was Snape wohl anmacht und was nicht– er würde sich dafür an die Gurgel gehen und in der Vergangenheit – oder Zukunft?! – für verrückt erklären.

Aber da er an diesem Abend ohnehin schon dabei war Snape all das zu sagen, was er über ihn dachte, war es jetzt sowieso egal. Und wenn er es sich recht überlegte: die Anschuldigung vor einigen Minuten hatte damit geendet, dass Snape auf ihn losgegangen war und ihm ... nun ja ... . Er schluckte.

Snape hakte gemütlich die Hände ineinander und wippte auf seinen Schuhen leicht vor und zurück. „War´s das?", fragte er schlicht und ergreifend.

Harry stutze. „Ääähm ... " 

„Gut, dann können wir ja weitermachen." Ein weiteres Mal richtete der Tränkemeister den Zauberstab auf Harry. „Bist du dann soweit?", fragte er noch übertrieben.

Harry kam nicht umhin bis über beide Ohren zu grinsen. „Klar!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und auch dieses mal gilt: Wenn ihr wollt, dass es weitergeht ... (klimper) Sagt´s mir per review. :)

Ich verspreche, dass es diesmal auch nicht wieder so lange dauern wird! (smile)


	4. Episode 4

#kommt braungebrannt hereingehüpft# La li hoooooo!

Ha! Wer gehässig gedacht hat ich brauch zum nächsten chap wieder Monate, der hat sich getäuscht! Muahahaha ...

Ok, dafür ist das chap im Verhältnis zu den anderen relativ kurz! #mit Fuß im Boden schar#

Aber das was als näxtes folgt, wollte ich ganz einfach nicht mit in das Kapitel hier klatschen, sondern damit soll es separat wieder losgehen. Das sagt euch ja aber, dass ich damit schon angefangen hab. Hihi ...

Vielen Dank für eure reviews: Maxine, Anna, Koryu, blub, the-memory-remains, Cygna, AnimeFan01, Chrissi, Salia1, DarkStrike (Sir! Ja, Sir! #lol#), Yvanne Palpatine (Star Wars rulez! #rofl#), harry-draco (Harry? Draco? Seid ihr es? #grins#), The Snitch, Yasa, Kasseopeia, Julika, spookynicole, sabysemilla, FaFa! #alle knuddel#

Und weiter geht's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 4

xxx

„Harry, wir haben das Gefühl, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst."

Der Verdächtigte starrte Hermine mit großen Augen an und ließ nach einigen Sekunden Körperstarre seine Tasse auf dem Tisch und sich selber im geliebten Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. „W-was?"

Hermine warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Ron, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Wir ... glauben, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst."

„Ich bin nicht taub, Hermine", sagte Harry abwesend. Jetzt war alles vorbei. Sie wussten es. Sie wussten es???

Der Schweiß brach ihm aus allen Poren. Hektisch ging er im Kopf alle möglichen Anzeichen auf ein Verhältnis mit Snape durch:

Lippenstift: Snape trug – dem Himmel sei dank – keinen Lippenstift.

Haare: Snapes Haare klebten meist so fest aneinander, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war ein Haar an seinen Kleidungsstücken hängen zu haben. Und selbst wenn – der Zaubertränkemeister rutschte ihm im Unterricht so oft auf die Pelle, dass ein verdächtiges Haar genauso gut von daher hätte stammen können.

Geruch: Bei Gott, Snape duftete einfach betörend. Dieses Gemisch aus den würzigen Zutaten seiner Tränke, dann sein eigener ... .

Allerdings war dieser Geruch nicht so stark, dass man ihn an ihm riechen würde. Snape trug kein Parfum!

Für einen kurzen Moment huschte ein Grinsen über Harrys Gesicht, aber eben nur kurz, der Anblick von Ron und Hermine zerrte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Wie lange saß er jetzt wohl schon schweigend vor ihnen? „Wie ... wie kommt ihr denn darauf?", brach er die Stille und blickte nervös vom einem zum anderen.

„Naja", begann Hermine. „Du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht, bist ... manchmal ... sehr seltsam ..."

„Seltsam?"

„Naja", wieder blickte sie zu Ron. „So ... verwirrt und ... schnell erregt."

„_Schnell erregt_???", keuchte er.

Hermine sank ein wenig zusammen. „Ja. So wie eben gerade. Schnell zornig, verstehst du?"

Jetzt waren es Harrys Schultern die ein Stück nach unten sackten. „Ach so ...", sagte er kleinlaut. Gab es eine Möglichkeit aus dieser oberpeinlichen Situation wieder herauszukommen? Und wenn ja: wo zum Teufel war sie???

Ihm war furchtbar schlecht. Das war das Aus. Er versuchte sich vor allem in Rons Lage zu versetzen. Das musste ein Schock für ihn sein. Würde er mit ihm noch etwas zu tun haben wollen, wenn er wüsste, sein bester Freund habe eine Verhältnis mit einem grimmigen, oberfiesen, schlecht gelaunten, verbitterten, alten [...] Mann, der zudem noch ihr Lehrer im gehassten Fach Zaubertränke war? Wohl kaum. Aber da Ron von Anfang an auf Hermine scharf war, hatte er zumindest das nicht zu befürchten.

Du liebe Güte! Langsam kam er sich vor wie Snapes Ehefrau. Ehemann ... .

„Also?", unterbrach Hermine behutsam seinen Gedankengang.

„Also was?", fragte Harry. Warum das ganze nicht ein wenig hinauszögern?! _Er_ würde das unaussprechliche sicher nicht zuerst aussprechen.

„Gib´s zu, Harry", meldete sich jetzt Ron grinsend zu Wort. „Du hast ´ne Freundin!"

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sein Herz wohl aufgehört zu schlagen. Für einen kurzen Moment. Doch Rons gutgläubige Natur, ließ das Blut im vollen Maße wieder durch seine Venen pumpen. Der gute Ron, der naive Ron, der wundervoll kurzsichtige Ron!

Von Hermine hatte er ehrlich gesagt etwas mehr erwartet, aber nein – er beschwerte sich nicht, im Gegenteil! Da fehlte es seiner besten Freundin anscheinend noch an praktischer Erfahrung. Man kann eben nicht alles aus Büchern lernen.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Ron und hob verwundert Schultern und Hände.

Und erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass er lachte. Und das tat unwahrscheinlich gut! Die Erleichterung sprudelte nur so aus Kehle und Bauch. Sie wussten nichts, sie ahnten nichts, und beinahe hätte er sich selber unnötig verraten.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry noch immer grinsend. „Vielleicht finde ich es so witzig, was ihr euch alles zusammenreimt."

„Stimmt es denn?", fragte Hermine lächelnd. „Ist es wahr, Harry? Du, du hast eine Freundin?"

Harry dachte scharf nach. Wie würde er sein seltsames Verhalten begründen, wenn er ihnen gestehen würde, dass es nicht so war. Allerdings: Würde er jetzt behaupten eine Freundin zu haben, würden die beiden erst recht keine Ruhe geben. Abgesehen davon: wer sollte es sein? Es käme nur jemand aus Hogwarts in Frage, und es war wohl unmöglich sich jemanden auszudenken. Sicher gäbe es jemanden, der diese Rolle nur zu gern übernehmen würde. Er dachte an die maulende Myrte.

Allerdings wollte er nicht, dass seine Freunde an seinem guten Geschmack zweifelten.

Guter Geschmack. Hatte jemand, der mit Snape schlief, guten Geschmack?

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass eine angebliche Beziehung mit der maulenden Myrte für die beiden Freunde durchaus leichtere Kost wäre, als eine Beziehung mit Snape. Aber das sollten sie ja auch gar nicht erfahren. Harry entschloss sich also für die halbe Wahrheit.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte er ausweichend.

„Komm schon, uns kannst du´s sagen", drängelte Ron. „Wir erzählen es auch keinem weiter."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn es so wäre, würde ich es euch sagen. Glaubt mir, ich habe keine Freundin. Und ich habe auch keine Zeit mehr zum Plaudern, denn ich muss jetzt zu Okklumentik!"

Ron schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob das wichtiger wäre."

„Leider ja.", entgegnete Harry und fügte, als er von seinem Freund einen unverständlichen Blick erntete, hinzu: „Naja, ich meine, du weißt schon. Es ist wichtig, dass ich den Scheiß endlich drauf hab!"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich gedacht du hast langsam mal Fortschritte gemacht. Aber mit Snape als Lehrer, kein Wunder!"

„Was du nicht sagst", nickte Harry nervös lachend.

„Du klangst nur eben so als ob du dich darauf freust."

Harry verzog das Gesicht spöttisch. „Natürlich nicht!", log er. „Aber: wenn ich nicht den Kopf verlieren will, weil ich zu spät zu Snape komme, muss ich jetzt sofort los! Wir sehen uns!"

In Wahrheit hatte er den Kopf längst verloren, nachdem Snape ihn ihm verdreht hatte!

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Harry war schon fast nervend fröhlich, als er mit einem breiten Grinsen in Snapes Büro trat. „N´abend, Sir", rief er gut gelaunt, schloss die Tür, lief auf ihn zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Als er Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch erblickte, wurde seine Fröhlichkeit allerdings getrübt.

Der Professor sah etwas bekümmert aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?", fragte er besorgt, lächelte wieder breit und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. „Ich bin heute nämlich absolut fit und glänzend vorbereitet. Es sei denn", er grinste verschmitzt, „sie tun wieder irgendetwas was es mir einfach unmöglich macht einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren." Er zwinkerte ihm zu, doch als Snape auf seine Anspielung nicht einging und immer noch geknickt wirkend ein Stück Pergament zusammenfaltete, erstarb Harrys Lächeln vollständig.

„Ich denke, es wird bald Zeit Okklumentik abzuschließen.", sagte er.

Harry krampfte augenblicklich zusammen. Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. „Was?", fragte er leise.

Snape erhob sich langsam, kam um seinen Schreibtisch herum und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen. „Du hast selber gemerkt, dass du in der letzten Zeit große Fortschritte gemacht hast. Man muss dir nur ordentlich Dampf machen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Das war einfach nicht wahr. „Aber ... aber ich fühle mich noch lange nicht bereit.", protestierte er. „Ich ... bin noch nicht gut genug. Wieso wollen sie so plötzlich aufhören?"

„Ich sagte ja nicht sofort! Aber ... es reicht wenn du ab sofort nur einmal pro Woche hier erscheinst."

Einmal pro Woche. Das war verdammt wenig. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape ihm etwas verschwieg.

„Warum wollen sie wirklich, dass ich nicht mehr komme?"

Der Professor antwortete nicht sofort, sondern atmete vorher tief ein, um sich, wie es schien, Zeit zu verschaffen.

„Dumbledore hat Fragen gestellt, Potter."

Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in Harrys Magengegend aus. Er wagte es gar nicht zu denken! „Was für Fragen ...?"

„Wie gesagt ... es sind nicht alle so dumm. Ich kam zu spät zum Unterricht, _du_, wir beide hatten am Abend gemeinsam Okklumentik - er kann 1 und 1 zusammen zählen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Aber ... er glaubt doch nicht etwa ...", stammelte er.

„Was? Die Wahrheit?" Snape schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Nein, nicht unbedingt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht gekommen ist, aber er wird sicher nicht daran glauben. Er weiß, dass wir beide uns ... hassen." Er hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Trotz allem, ist das eine unangenehme Situation. Und selbst wenn er es glauben würde, dann sicher nicht, dass es von dir ausgeht. Sondern von mir." Er blickte auf und sah ihn lange an. „Der Lehrer der sich an seinem gehassten Schüler vergreift."

Harry ging langsam ein paar Schritte rückwärts und ließ sich auf einem der mit grünem Samt überzogenen Hocker sinken. Ihm war furchtbar schlecht. All die gute Stimmung die er vor wenigen Minuten noch gespürt hatte war wie weggeblasen. „Aber ... Dumbledore vertraut ihnen doch.", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.  
Snape nickte. „Ja. Aber in diesem Fall ... könnte ich es verstehen, wenn er eine Grenze zieht."

Harry schloss die Augen und stütze sich mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. Eine Weile schwiegen sie.

„Außerdem hat er nach dem Stand deiner Leistungen gefragt.", unterbrach Snape die Stille dann. „Du musst zugeben, dass es etwas merkwürdig wäre, wenn du trotz täglichen Unterrichts keine Fortschritte machst."

„Den Grund warum ich manchmal ganz einfach keine Fortschritte machen kann, wissen sie ja selber, Professor", sagte Harry böse.

Snape ignorierte seine Worte. „Dumbledore hat mich nicht ohne Grund für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht, kennt aber auch deine Fähigkeiten. Ein guter Lehrer und, wie _er_ findet, ein guter Schüler – da müsste es nach ein paar Wochen eine erkennbare Besserung geben." Er zögerte für einen Moment. „Und vielleicht, ist es ganz gut so."

Harry hob den Kopf und beobachtete Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„So wie ich es sagte", antwortete der Lehrer schlicht.

Harry hatte keine Lust über diese Worte nachzudenken. Es war schlimm genug, dass er Snape so selten sehen würde, doch der Gedanke, dass dieser Dumbledores Vorschlag gutheißen könnte, munterte ihn alles andere als auf. „Sie sehen traurig aus", sagte er stattdessen, als er Snapes Mine betrachtete.

„Ich bin müde.", sagte dieser. „Das, was da auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt, sind eure Aufsätze."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es zuviel Arbeit ist, dann müssen sie uns die ja nicht aufgeben. Damit tun sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch uns einen Gefallen." Das hätte er wohl besser nicht sagen sollen. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape ihnen jetzt doppelt soviel Hausaufgaben aufbrummen.

„Danke, dass du mir Ratschläge gibst, wie ich meinen Unterricht führen soll", murrte der Professor nur.

Wieder verfielen sie in unangenehmes Schweigen. Was sollte Harry auch sagen!? Am liebsten wollte er seinen Kummer mit Snape teilen. Aber dessen Gesicht, wenn er ihm plötzlich um den Hals fallen würde, hatte er deutlich vor Augen.

Obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicheres wünschte. Sonst gab es niemanden, zu dem er in dieser Angelegenheit gehen konnte. Es war einfach eine zu vertrackte Situation. Snape war derjenige, der ihm ständig Kummer bereitete, doch Trost finden konnte er bei ihm nicht. Und auch wenn Snape ihn unbeschreiblich glücklich machte, konnte er seine Gefühle selten mit ihm teilen. Dieser Mann war einfach zu ...

Seitdem er ihn besser kennen gelernt hatte, erschien ihm das Wort _kalt_ zu übertrieben. Fakt war jedenfalls, dass sich Harry einfach nicht getraute, Snape zu berühren, wenn sie nicht gerade übereinander herfielen. Dabei ... sehnte er sich so oft danach. Gerade jetzt. Jetzt besonders!

Hatte Snape denn überhaupt nicht daran zu kauen? War er denn kein bisschen darüber entsetzt?

Harry wurde klar, dass es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit gab, das herauszufinden. Langsam stand er auf und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er stehen blieb und die Hände in die Hosentasche steckte.

Snape blickte kurz zu ihm auf, wie jemand der zu einer Tür blickte, durch die jemand eintrat von dem man noch nicht wusste wer es war, sich dann aber, die Neugierde gestillt, wieder abwandte. Nachdem er Harry flüchtig gemustert hatte, senkte er den Kopf und starrte auf einen Punkt am Boden.

Harry wusste, dass Snape es ihm nicht so leicht machen würde. Ein paar weitere Schritte trat er an ihn heran, bis er nahe vor ihm stand.

Der Gryffindor war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er wunderte sich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, wie schnell es der Zaubertränkemeister schaffte, sein Herz so unglaublich schnell schlagen zu lassen. Ob es Wut war oder Aufregung oder Erregung – egal um welche Gefühlsregungen es sich handelte, Snape konnte sie urplötzlich heraufbeschwören.

Noch ein weiterer Schritt. Noch ein Schritt und ihre Oberkörper würden sich berühren.

Snape streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn an der Brust – und schob ihn, zwar sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, von sich.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ging von sich aus gleich noch ein paar weitere Schritte rückwärts und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Wie lange würde er diese ständige hin und her wohl noch aushalten? Er schnaufte lautstark, nur um diese elende Stille zu durchbrechen. „Warum haben sie nicht versucht ..."

„Hätte ich Dumbledore gebeten dir weiterhin jeden Abend Unterricht zu geben, da du mein Lieblingsschüler bist, wäre das nicht besonders glaubhaft gewesen, Potter!", unterbrach ihn Snape gleich.

Harry sah ihn einen Moment an. Dann seufzte er, blickte zu seinem Zauberstab, der neben dem Hocker lag, hob ihn auf und steckte ihn in seine Robe. Ohne seinen Lehrer noch einmal anzusehen, trottete er zur Tür.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Snape und Harry war sich sicher, dass ihm die Frage eher herausgerutscht war, als dass er sie bewusst stellte. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm herum. „Sie sagten doch eben, dass der Okklumentikunterricht nur noch einmal pro Woche stattfindet. Wir hatten die Woche schon mehr als einmal Okklumentik. Und wenn ich so arrogant bin, wie sie es immer behaupten, müsste ich doch auch selber davon überzeugt sein, dass ich täglichen Unterricht nicht mehr nötig habe, oder Professor? Ich komme dann nächste Woche wieder hierher. Wenn sie einen andern Tag bevorzugen, können sie mir ja während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts Bescheid sagen. Falls sie den Mut haben mich überhaupt anzusprechen, ohne Angst, Dumbledore könnte plötzlich hinter einem der Tische hervorspringen und sie beschuldigen sich an einem Minderjährigen zu vergreifen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Harry gab Snape nicht die Chance etwas zu entgegnen. Er wusste, dass man mit dem Zaubertranklehrer nicht so umspringen konnte, wunderte sich also selber über seinen Mut, und auch über seine so erwachsen klingenden Worte, die inhaltlich in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich doch nur die eines verletzen Kindes waren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er den verdutzen Professor, der ihm noch immer nachblickte als er schon längst das Zimmer verlassen hatte, zurück und fragte sich währenddessen, ob es Dinge in seinem Leben geben würde, auf die er sich freuen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lesen sie in der nächsten Folge ...


	5. Episode 5

#kommt mit bescheuertem Partyhut und Konfetti schmeißend hereingehüpft# La Li Hoooooooo!

Tut mir Leid, _Lora_, aber mit winterweiß is nix, liegt nämlich leider kein Schnee!

Ich hoffe ihr Süßen, dass ihr ab und zu mal in mein Profil guckt, da schreibe ich nämlich ab und zu mal aktuelles rein.

Es lag nicht an Faulheit, dass es so ewig mit dem Kapitel gedauert hat, sondern an einem fehlenden Computer! Meiner war Schrott! Da ging nix mehr! Guckt einfach in mein Profil, da steht's geschrieben. #fuchtelnd draufzeig#

Also seid nicht immer so hart mit mir, monatelang (und es waren wirklich Monate!) ohne Computer auszukommen ist Strafe genug!

Deshalb hab ich mich rangesetzt um euch wenigstens ein Chapi zu geben auf dem ihr ins neue Jahr rutschen könnt! #g#

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! _Maja, Chrissi Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray, ShadeFleece, FaFA, YvannePalpatine, Miss Severine, Cicy, taipan, sabysemilla, Mausi, spookynicole, AnimeFan01, Anna, xerperus, precious-blood, Kasseopeia, krissi2, lil´kim, DarkStrike, lora_

Das witzige ist, dass man mit so einer (unfreiwilligen) Schreibpause seine treuen Schwarzleser aus dem Versteck locken kann! #grinst#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Episode 5

Kraftlos schloss er die Tür von Dumbledores Büro hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Er spürte wie sein Körper zu zittern begann. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich leer. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Und er war wütend. So unvorstellbar ... wütend.

Harry schloss die Augen und wartete bis das Zittern abebbte. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Und dann rannte er los. Rannte und rannte, bis er Snapes Büro erreicht hatte, doch selbst vor der Tür verringerte er sein Tempo kaum, sondern schlug sie wütend auf, und hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu.

Snape, der wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, zuckte kurz zusammen. Harry dagegen rauschte zum Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit den Händen auf ihn und schrie seinen Lehrer an: „Warum haben sie mich angelogen?"

„Was?"

„Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore!!!"

Snape blickte ihn überrascht an. Dann senkte er den Blick, legte seine Feder beiseite und ließ sich mit ineinander verschränkten Händen in seinem Sessel zurücksinken.

„_Sie_ haben Dumbledore darum gebeten, mir nur noch einmal die Woche Okklumentik zu lehren! _Sie_ waren das! Von wegen Dumbledore wäre misstrauisch! Er hat mir gesagt, dass sie der Meinung sind ´_unsere_ _persönlichen Differenzen würden über längere Zeit zu keinem Ergebnis führen´_, und ihn sogar darum gebeten haben ihn irgendwann einmal abzulösen!!!"

„Bist du fertig mit Schreien?", fragte Snape unbeeindruckt.

Harry schlug mit offener Handfläche auf den Tisch. „Warum belügen sie mich??"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer erhob sich und ging zu einem Regal, nahm ein Glas und einen gläsernen Behälter daraus. „Potter, verstehst du das denn nicht?! Ich wollte es beenden. Auf eine Art und Weise die für dich sicher am einfachsten wird."

„Sieeee …", begann Harry aufgebracht, biss dann aber wütend die Zähne zusammen.

„Lass es raus", sagte Snape und goss eine klare Flüssigkeit in das Glas. „Dann geht's dir vielleicht besser."

„ARROGANTER MISTKERL!! Für _mich_! Ach sooo, ich bin ja hier der einzige bei dem Gefühle im Spiel sind!" Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schnaubte. Warum tat er sich das eigentlich an?! Er konnte doch froh sein Snape endlich loszuwerden! Er war unfair, schlecht gelaunt, grimmig, unberechenbar … wahnsinnig attraktiv … und bei Merlin, er würde wohl nie wieder in seinem Leben so tollen Sex haben wie mit ihm!

Er seufzte. Warum hatte er eigentlich immer so ein Talent für komplizierte Beziehungen? War das Schicksal? „Sie können nicht leugnen, dass sie in mich verliebt sind!", sagte Harry wieder etwas ruhiger.

Er sah wie Snape in seiner Bewegung das Glas zum Mund zu führen innehielt. Dann allerdings nahm er einen tiefen Schluck. „Und mich nennst du arrogant?", sagte er. „Mir würde es nie in den Sinn kommen so etwas zu behaupten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das können sie ruhig. Denn bei mir ist es jedenfalls so. Wenn sie jetzt plötzlich den Schwanz einziehen, dann hätten sie sich das etwas früher überlegen sollen. Sie hätten es gar nicht dazu kommen lassen dürfen."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich dran schuld, dass du deine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hast?", maulte Snape.

„Ja irgendwie schon." Harry wurde wieder wütend. Snape war nicht nur herzlos, sondern im Moment auch sehr unhöflich. „Würden sie sich bitte umdrehen? Es macht keinen Spaß mit ihrem Rücken zu reden."

Mühsam drehte sich Snape um, das Glas noch immer in der Hand und lehnte sich gegen das Regal. Ohne ihn anzublicken. „Potter du musst zugeben, dass das keine Zukunft hat." Plötzlich klang er sehr traurig. „Wie bitte soll das denn weitergehen? Früher oder später wird es auffliegen. Und ich denke es ist verständlich, dass mir das alles hier lieb ist!" Er sah gedankenverloren zu Boden und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Harry atmete tief aus. Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er genau wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte.

„Glauben sie durch den Alkohol wird es leichter?", fragte er dennoch trotzig.

KRACH!

Harry erschrak. Snapes Glas war mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden zerschellt. Allerdings war es nicht heruntergefallen. Snape hatte es geworfen. Seine Augen waren vor Wut geschlossen und er knirschte gefährlich mit den Zähnen, sodass Harry mit einem Schlag all das bereute, was er eben gesagt hatte.

Mit großen Schritten war Snape bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. „Das reicht", knurrte er. „Ich habe deinen vorlauten Ton zu lange ertragen! So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden und schon gar nicht von dir! Von dir am allerwenigsten, du brauchst dir nicht einzubilden du hast ein besonderes Privileg nur weil …" Er stockte. Und stieß ihn zornig von sich.

„Nur weil ich mit dir …" Seufzend lehnte er sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit der anderen übers Gesicht. „Großer Gott, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht."

Harry zitterte ganz leicht. Ja, zum Teil auch vor Angst, der Zaubertränkemeister war und blieb unberechenbar. Allerdings empfand er auch Mitleid. Auch wenn er das im ersten Moment nicht zugeben wollte. So deprimiert kannte er den Lehrer gar nicht. Aufbrausend war er schon immer, das wusste Harry nur zu gut. Doch Snapes Stimmungen fuhren regelrecht Achterbahn. Gerade eben noch wäre Harry am liebsten rückwärts aus dem Büro geflüchtet, und jetzt hatte er wieder das Bedürfnis auf Snape zuzugehen und ihn … zu trösten?

„Professor ich … ich lieb-",

„Ssscht!", unterbrach Snape ihn hastig und mit geweiteten Augen. „Sag es nicht! Sag um Gottes Willen so etwas nicht!!!" Er richtete sich auf und seufzte. „Teenager glauben immer sobald jemand in der Lage ist sie zu erregen sind sie in ihn verliebt."

Harry blickte ihn aufrichtig an. „Dieser Hass … der immer zwischen uns bestanden hat … das hatte doch bestimmt einen Grund oder?"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Mehrere. Allerdings."

„Das meine ich nicht", entgegnete Harry. „Vielleicht … also … vielleicht … war der ja nur Selbstschutz. Ich meine … vielleicht haben wir uns ja gehasst, weil wir uns nicht eingestehen wollten … dass da etwas zwischen uns ist. Aus Prinzip."

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte noch weiter nach oben. „Willst du mir jetzt weismachen, dass ich mich, als du als elfjähriger Knirps nach Hogwarts kamst, zu dir hingezogen fühlte?", fragte er. „Eine äußerst dreiste Unterstellung, findest du nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fuchtelte mit den Händen in der Luft herum. „Nein, das sag ich ja nicht, aber … Ach ist ja auch egal."

Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit waren sie an dem Punkt angekommen, wo keiner etwas zu sagen wusste. Sie standen schweigend in Snapes Büro, den Kopf gesenkt und in ihren Gedanken versunken. Harry erschrak innerlich ein wenig, als er merkte, dass seine Augen leicht brannten. Nicht schon wieder, dachte er. Er würde doch nicht schon wieder wegen Snape heulen!? Wütend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Snape schien zu merken was für ein Kampf in ihm tobte. Doch er zog nicht über ihn her.

Im Gegenteil.

„Potter, verstehst du denn nicht, dass diese Beziehung nicht existieren darf?", fragte er für seine Person ungewöhnlich behutsam.

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe es. Aber ich akzeptiere es nicht."

Snape blinzelte langsam und sah wieder zu Boden.

„Schlafen sie mit mir", sagte Harry. „Bitte."

Der Professor hob den Kopf und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Was hast du gesagt …?"

„Schlafen sie mit mir", wiederholte Harry mit fester Stimme. „Schlafen sie mit mir."

„Ich will dir nicht wieder weh tun", sagte Snape leise, aber es lag auch eine Spur von Aufregung in seiner Stimme.

„Das ist mir egal. Vielleicht sind sie ja diesmal etwas vorsichtiger." Harry grinste. „Ist das der einzige Grund der sie jetzt davon abhalten würde?" Ohne dem verdutzten Professor die Chance auf eine Widerrede zu geben, ging er zu ihm und stellte sich zwischen ihn und die Wand, an der er noch immer mit einer Hand lehnte. In Snapes Zügen lag unentwegt Staunen, aber auch eine Spur von Hilflosigkeit. Er war der Stärkere der beiden. Momentan jedoch nicht in der Lage sich zu wehren. Und - das dachte sich gerade auch Harry - wer konnte einer so klaren Aufforderung schon widerstehen?!

Das war Harrys Chance!

Hemmungslos, er wunderte sich selber etwas über seine Coolness, knöpfte er Snapes Robe auf. Was natürlich etwas dauerte, da die Anzahl der Knöpfe sehr hoch war. Allerdings störte ihn das überhaupt nicht. Im Gegenteil, es steigerte die Lust.

Wieder einmal war Snape unter sehr viel Stoff verborgen, als hätte er Angst Harry würde ihm sonst die Kleider vom Leib reißen, würde nur ein Fleckchen Haut hervorblitzen.

Und im Prinzip … tat Harry das ja auch gerade. Den Gedanken fand er so amüsant, dass er schmunzelte, während er die vor ihm liegende helle Haut des schwarzhaarigen Mannes betrachtete. Vorsichtig verteilte er ein paar holprige Küsse auf Snapes Brust.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte mittlerweile den Kopf zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. „Oh Merlin", flehte er leise, während Harry mit seinen Küssen schon an seinem Bauch angelangt war und mit seinen Händen über seine Oberschenkel streichelte, „warum ist niemand hier um mich aufzuhalten?"

Er blickte auf seinen Schüler herab, der sich nun gefährlich nahe an seinem besten Stück befand. „Steh auf", sagte er.

Harry stand auf.

„Dreh dich um", hauchte Snape nahe an seinem Ohr.

Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Und drehte sich um.

Der Professor trat nun von hinten einen kleinen Schritt näher an ihn heran und ließ seine großen Hände an Harrys Seiten hinab gleiten.

Dann legte er sie Harry auf die Hüftknochen, presste ihn so an sich und tat nichts weiter als den Gryffindor seine Erektion spüren zu lassen.

Und oh ja, Harry spürte sie ganz deutlich. Es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er ein starkes Ziehen im Magen verspürte. Er stöhnte leise auf, und dann etwas lauter, als Snapes Hand immer wieder wie zufällig über seinen Schritt fuhr.

Einige Augenblicke lang quälte ihn sein Lehrer mit Nichtstun.

Er roch an seinen Haaren, beugte sich langsam zu Harrys Nacken und ließ seine Lippen daran entlang gleiten. Harry keuchte, der heiße Atem in seinem Genick bescherte ihm erneut eine Gänsehaut, gleichzeitig bekam er einen Schweißausbruch, als Snape sein Becken leicht an seinem Po rieb, ihn immer wieder, als eine Art Vorgeschmack, das harte Glied spüren ließ. Sein eigenes stand (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!) dem sicher in nichts mehr nach.

Er merkte nicht einmal mehr richtig, wie seine Hose und schließlich auch seine Boxershorts an ihm hinab glitten.

Eine Hand des Professors befand sich jetzt an seinem Hals und wanderte über sein Kinn zu seinem Mund hinauf, bis sein Zeigefinger einen Weg in Harrys Mund gefunden hatte, der jetzt gierig daran sog. Das Kribbeln, das dank der Zunge des Gryffindors, in seiner Fingerspitze entstand, zog sich bald durch seinen gesamten Körper. Langsam zog er seinen Finger aus der warmen, feuchten Mundhöhle und setzte ihn an einer anderen warmen, feuchten Stelle wieder auf.

Harry streckte erstickt keuchend den Hals, als Snape seine Fingerspitze um seine heiße Öffnung kreisen- und schließlich in ihn gleiten ließ. Sehnsüchtig streckte er sich dem Becken des Zaubertränkelehrers weiter entgegen, schob dessen Finger automatisch tiefer in sich.

„Hhnnnnh", gab Harry halb weggetreten von sich und auch Snape war mittlerweile so sehr erregt, dass eine sanfte Röte seine Wangen zierte. Auf eine Handbewegung hin, schwebte eine kleine Dose aus den unzähligen Regalen zu ihm.

Snape tunkte seine Hand darin, und kurz darauf ersetzte er seinen Finger in Harry durch etwas Größeres, Heißeres …

Harry stöhnte laut auf, als er Snapes Männlichkeit in sich spürte, die sich allmählich immer weiter in ihn schob.

Und diesmal tat es überhaupt nicht weh. Oh nein, alles andere als das.

Es fühlte sich so fantastisch an, dass Harry für den ersten Moment glaubte, es könnte gar nicht noch besser werden. Doch er wusste, das würde es!

Auch Snape gab jetzt zum ersten Mal ein lautstarkes, tiefes Brummen von sich.

Harry hatte sich mit den Händen gegen die Wand gestützt und sich etwas nach unten gebeugt, um Snape mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen.

„Ich muss … von einem Fluch befallen sein", keuchte Snape atemlos, während er sich langsam in seinem Schüler bewegte. „Warum … kann ich nicht widerstehen!?"

Obwohl sich Harrys Gesicht vor Lust schon verzogen hatte, brachte er ein Grinsen zu Stande. „Dann … aahh … muss ich wohl der Fluch sein, Professor!"

So erregt er auch war, ein sehr wichtiges Körperglied, das schon fast schmerzend und ungeduldig pulsierte, ließ Snape völlig unberührt.

Harry lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück, seinem Lehrer entgegen. „Ich will mit ihnen zusammen kommen", flüsterte er an seiner Wange.

Diese Bitte klang so unverschämt unschuldig, dass ein Schauer durch Snapes Körper wallte. Gerade als Harry bei sich selber Hand anlegen wollte, zog er sie ihm weg und presste sie wieder gegen die Wand, was Harry ein gequältes Keuchen entlockte.

„Nicht so schnell", hauchte Snape mit einem lasziven Schmunzeln auf den Lippen in sein Ohr, ließ seine Zunge über Harrys Ohrmuschel und dann an seinem Hals zum Nacken hinabwandern, wo er ihn erneut küsste, immer wieder spielend hinein biss.

Die Arme des Gryffindors, die sich gestreckt gegen die Wand stemmten, zitterten heftig. Er drehte den Kopf und endlich, zum ersten Mal an diesen Abend, trafen die Lippen des Schülers und des Lehrers aufeinander. Es war ein inniger, Langandauernder Kuss, der mit der Zeit immer mehr ausartete. Bald trafen ihre Lippen nur noch flüchtig aufeinander, eher saugten sie daran, und ihre Zungen lieferten sich einen wilden Kampf. Sie stöhnten sich gegenseitig heftig in den Mund, als wollte der eine den anderen mit seiner Lust übertreffen.

Snape hatte jetzt auch Harrys Glied umfasst und rieb daran auf und ab, ähnlich dem Tempo mit dem er in ihn stieß.

„Ich komme", stöhnte Harry an Snapes Lippen und tauchte ihm kurz, aber tief seine Zunge in den Mund.

Snape stöhnte noch heftiger zurück, stieß schneller in ihn, während er die Bewegungen seiner Hand an Harrys Glied verlangsamte.

„Nein, bitte", flehte der gequälte Harry.

Doch Snape lächelte nur zufrieden und beschleunigte das Spiel seiner Hand erst wieder, als er selber spürte, wie die Lust ihn zu überrollen drohte.

Und hätte Harry noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, so hätte er sich gedacht, dass dies nur fair war, immerhin hatte er selber vorhin darum gebeten den Gipfel der Lust mit Snape gemeinsam zu besteigen.

„Ich komme", stöhnte er erneut und legte den Kopf auf Snapes Schulter, der Widerrum die Augen zusammen kniff und sich keuchend an Harrys Wange lehnte.

„Ich ko-AAAAHHHH!"

Wie ein Orkan raste sein Orgasmus durch seinen Körper.

Und halb in Trance spürte er, dass es Snape genauso ging. Er blinzelte ihn von der Seite erschöpft an, und das vor Lust verzogene Gesicht des Professors bescherte ihm ein zusätzliches Kribbeln im Bauch. Durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren schien das überwältigte Aufstöhnen seines Lehrers noch immer im Raum widerzuhallen.

Geistig abwesend bückte sich Harry und zog seine Boxershorts und seine Hose nach oben, um nicht so völlig entblößt vor Snape zu stehen.

Auch Snape knöpfte seinen Gehrock zum Teil wieder zu und schloss, noch immer mit offenem Mund, durch den er tief ein und ausatmete, seinen Hosenschlitz.

„Wow", brach Harry benommen das Schweigen, das nur von dem heftig gehenden Atem der beiden erfüllt war, und drehte sich zu Snape um.

„Einfach … unglaublich", hauchte er und lehnte sich ihm zögernd entgegen. Der Zaubertränkemeister schmunzelte, legte eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und zog ihn zu einem wahnsinnig zärtlichen Kuss zu sich. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich ganz im Gegensatz zu vorhin langsam, aber trotzdem fordernd gegeneinander. Ihre Zungen kamen kaum ins Spiel, leckten nur ab und zu über die geröteten Lippen des anderen.

„Sagen sie meinen Namen", forderte Harry als sich ihre Münder einen Spalt voneinander entfernten.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und lächelte verführerisch. „Potter…", hauchte er und tastete mit seinen Lippen über sein Kinn.

Harry erschauderte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir … sie wissen was ich meine."

Snape lachte kaum hörbar und plötzlich nahm Harry den betörenden Geruch von feuchter Kleidung wahr, der von den beiden ausging.

„Scheint dir viel zu bedeuten", bemerkte Snape.

Harry nickte. Natürlich! Es war immerhin so etwas wie eine Tradition zwischen den beiden geworden.

„Nun gut, Harry", flüsterte Snape und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich auf den Mund, bevor er langsam rückwärts ging und sich tief durchatmend in einen seiner Sessel sinken ließ. „Ich werde …", begann er mit brüchiger Stimme, „Dumbledore morgen bitten mich ab nächste Woche abzulösen."

Harry fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Wenn jemand behaupten könnte, dass er schamlos ausgenutzt wurde, dann er!

„Was?", brachte er hervor, musste sich allerdings räuspern und es wiederholen, da ihm seine Stimme den Dienst versagte. Snape antwortete jedoch nicht und Harry hätte eine Antwort sicher auch gar nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt weinte er wirklich.

„Warum müssen sie immer alles kaputt machen?", fragte er ruhig und legte den Kopf schief. „Gönnen sie mir denn überhaupt nichts? Hätten sie mich nicht einfach mit diesem Gefühl, das ich gerade hatte gehen lassen können?" Er empfand nicht einmal Hass. Nur Enttäuschung. Und eine schmerzende Leere. „Wollen sie jetzt leugnen, dass das für sie eben genauso schön war wie für mich?"

„Nein", sagte Snape mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die Harry wohl noch nie zuvor an ihm erlebt hatte. „Nein, das leugne ich nicht. Es war mehr als schön. Es war_ zu_ schön."

Wäre Harry gerade nicht so traurig, so hätte dieses Geständnis von Snape in ihm wohl ein noch größeres Hochgefühl beschert als sein Orgasmus.

„Ich empfinde zu viel für dich", setzte Snape noch einen drauf. Er nickte. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Das wolltest du doch immer hören."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, das wollte er immer hören. Jetzt hatte er die Bestätigung. Und trotzdem … fühlte e sich einfach nur beschissen. „Dann gibt es doch eigentlich keine Probleme", sagte er obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung nicht reichte.

„Oh doch, die gibt es, Harry. Und deshalb habe ich meine Entscheidung getroffen." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in einer Hand. „Geh jetzt lieber. Gute Nacht."

„Okay", sagte Harry kleinlaut. Was hätte er dafür gegeben Snape seine Meinung zu geigen. Doch dazu fühlte er sich gerade einfach nicht im Stande.

„Ich seh´ sie ja dann morgen in Zaubertränke", sagte er und wischte sich unbewusst eine Träne aus dem Auge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich bin fies oder? Ich weiß! Aber noch ist die Fic ja nicht zu Ende! ;)

Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch und danach ein gesundes neues Jahr! #smile#

Es gibt auf jeden Fall noch ein Chap von „Occlumency", allerdings könnte das näxte auch das letzte sein. Immerhin sollten wir Harry und Snape langsam ein wenig Privatsphäre schenken. #zwinker# Eines folgt also auf jeden Fall noch, dank meines neuen PC´s sicher auch nicht allzu spät, allerhöchstens zwei, kommt drauf an, aber das werdet ihr ja dann merken. Bis dann, gehabt euch wohl, wir sehen uns im näxten Jahr frisch und munter wieder!

Eure Cissy #verbeug#


	6. Episode 6

Wer hätte es gedacht: ein Update! Ich glaube einige von euch haben nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber für die Pessimisten unter euch: wenn ich eine Story anfange, dann beende ich sie auch! ;) Ich schäme mich, das könnt ihr mir glauben, aber bei keiner anderen Geschichte hatte ich so viele Schreibblockaden wie bei dieser, weiß der Geier warum. Ohne eure Reviews, gäbe es dieses Kapitel vielleicht bis heute nicht, deshalb einen großen Dank an **_Maxine_**_, **Anna**, **Werhamste**r (#lol#); Vielleicht ;), **Cicy**, **Death**** Yuki**,** Cygna**, **Lego-chan**Oh, vielen lieben Dank für die Rose! #dran schnuppert#, **Kasseopeia**, **Miao** ;) , **Julika**, **MsLupin** #LOL# Nein, leider bin ich nicht mit Snape verwandt, aber ich nehme das jetzt mal ans Kompliment! #grinst#, **Missily**, **Ashumaniel**, **Yulara** Ich fühle mich sehr geehert! #smile#, **Shijana**, **Lady Armitage**, **Bärbel**, **Elana**, **Mmmel**, **LiLMaD**_

Auch wenn ihr das nicht glaubt, aber eure Reviews haben mir immer sehr geholfen und mich angespornt und es war sehr schön mit euch gemeinsam Okklumentik zu lernen #lol#. Wer das hundertste Review schreibt bekommt ein Bussi und ein Keks. ;) Und alles darüber ist natürlich weiterhin willkommen:D

Das gute daran, dass dies hier das letzte Kapitel sein wird, ist dass ihr nicht wieder ewig auf ein Update warten müsst. #lol# Einerseits ist es ein gutes Gefühl eine Story abzuschließen (für mich das erste mal), auch wenn ich natürlich auch ein wenig traurig bin. Diese Fic hat mir beim Schreiben sehr viel Spaß gemacht, weil ich hier so schön rumblödeln konnte und nicht alles so todernst ist, wie bei einigen anderen meiner Stories. #g# Dieser Mix aus Humor, Romantik und Sex, der euch hoffentlich so gefallen hat, war für mich beim Schreiben stets eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Deshalb wünsche ich euch mit dem vorerst letzen Kapitel von OCCLUMENCY viel Vergnügen und wer weiß, vielleicht treffen wir Snape und Harry irgendwann einmal wieder ;) #verbeugt sich#

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OCCLUMENCY

- Episode 6 -

„Aufwachen Potter", mahnte Snape gelangweilt und schlug mit dem Zeigestock auf das Pult. „Ich weiß, dass es für Sie interessantere Dinge gibt als Erumpenten und deren Verwendung in Zaubertränken, allerdings interessieren die mich nicht und Sie haben eine Aufgabe wie alle anderen."

Nicht nur Harry fragte sich in dem Moment wie es der Mann schaffte in einer so monotonen Redeweise soviel erzählen zu können ohne Luft zu holen.

„Erumpent, Potter pennt!", gackerte Draco worauf alle Slytherins grölten und glucksten.

„Danke Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape gedehnt und zog schleichend seine Bahn durchs Klassenzimmer.

Harry zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Er hatte die Nacht - wegen Snape – mal wieder kein Auge zugemacht. Ron neben ihm seufzte. „Gibt es ein Problem Mr. Weasley?", schnappte Snape.

„Nein Sir", sagte Ron schnell.

So am Boden zerstört war er die letzen Male allerdings nicht gewesen. Diesmal schien es Snape wirklich ernst zu meinen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Aber … es tat so verdammt weh.

„Au!", jammerte Ron als ihm ein Tropfen der brodelnden Flüssigkeit, die im Topf vor sich hinblubberte, auf die Hand spritzte.

Snape zog seine Oberlippe genervt nach oben. „Sie sind eine Gefahr für sich selbst, Weasley. Wenn ich sage drei Billywig-Stachel, dann meine ich weder zwei noch vier, noch einen halben weniger oder mehr, sondern drei! Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich Sie nicht mit reinem Erumpentensekret arbeiten lasse, sonst wäre von Ihrer Hand jetzt wohl nicht mehr viel übrig. Befolgen Sie einfach meine Anweisungen, Sie können von mir nicht noch verlangen, dass ich Sie vor Ihrer eigenen Dummheit schütze!"

Hermine klatschte Ron unsanft Notfallheilsalbe auf die gerötete Hand. „Von wegen", murrte sie ohne auf Rons schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu achten, „es ist auch gar nicht erlaubt in Schulen mit reinem Erumpentensekret zu arbeiten."

„Möchten sie mir etwas mitteilen, Ms Granger?", fragte Snape gefährlich leise.

Hermine schmollte. „Nein, Sir."

„Dann ist ja gut. Geben Sie nun 15 Tropfen der Bundimun-Essenz in ihren Trank …"

Harry schaffte es gerade so ein entnervtes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. In all den Jahren hatte Snape nie ein gehässigeres Grinsen gezeigt, schien nie zufriedener mit sich selbst gewesen zu sein als heute, und Harry hatte wohl nie mehr schmerzenden Hass für ihn empfunden. Was natürlich, wie er selber wusste, kein wirklicher Hass war, sonst würde er ja auch nicht so schmerzen.

Er bekam nicht viel von dem mit was um ihn herum geschah. Es sickerte zu ihm durch wie durch Watte.

Lustlos warf er ein paar Billywig Stachel in seinen Kessel, ohne zu wissen wie viele er schon hineingeworfen hatte. Das grünliche Gebräu reagierte dementsprechend mit einem lautstarken Blubbern.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Nach vorne kommen, Potter!"

Harry hörte nur ganz, ganz weit entfernt seinen Namen.

„Scheiße, Harry", sagte Ron neben ihm und stieß ihn unsanft in die Seite. „Du sollst vor!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und sofort brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das k-"

„Ich sagte: Nach vorn komm-en – _Potter_!", fauchte Snape und bleckte genüsslich die Zähne.

Harry erhob sich wütend und trottete nach vorn, krampfhaft damit beschäftigt Snape nicht anzusehen.

Um die Mundwinkel des Professors lag ein hämisches Schmunzeln. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er ein Bild an der Tafel hinabrollen und zeigte darauf. „Können Sie mir sagen, Potter, was für ein Geschöpf das ist?"

„Ein Erumpent", sagte Harry tapfer.

Snape hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Und ganz ohne die Hilfe von Ms Granger. Können Sie mir auch etwas über diese Bestie erzählen?"

„Ääh…", begann Harry.

„Also nicht?"

„Ähm…"

„Was ist so gefährlich an diesen Nashornähnlichen Geschöpfen, Potter?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", sagte er trotzig.

Snape nickte und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich verlange nichts von Ihnen, was nicht in Büchern steht. Doch um dies herauszufinden, sollten Sie sie vielleicht einmal lesen! Ich zitiere: _Das Horn des Erumpents_, Potter, _kann alles, von Haut bis Metall, durchstoßen und enthält eine todbringende Flüssigkeit, die alles, in das sie eindringt, explodieren lässt_. In der Brunftzeit jagen sich die Männchen somit häufig in die Luft. Stellen Sie sich also vor, Potter, Sie und ich wären Erumpenten – 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Weasley, ich hoffe Ihr Lachen vergeht Ihnen ganz schnell wieder – und ich würde mit meinem Horn … in Sie _eindringen_ … was glauben Sie … passiert dann mit Ihnen?"

Harry schluckte. Er zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn – aber auch vor Erregung. „Ich würde … explodieren?"

Snape grinste sanft. „Exakt, Potter." _Vor Lust,_ konnte Harry aus den Zügen des Professors lesen. „Setzen Sie sich!"

-#-

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er die restliche Zeit des Unterrichts überstanden hatte. Aber Millionen von Punkten Abzug für Gryffindor und nie enden wollende anderthalb Stunden später entließ Snape seine Untertanen, nicht ohne ihnen 150 Seiten Pergament Hausaufgaben über die Nebenwirkungen eines Billiywigstichs aufzubrummen.

Sehnsüchtig blickte Harry zur Tür, dem Weg zur Freiheit; weg aus dem Dungeon, der Unterwelt von Hogwarts, weg von Snape.

„Nicht so schnell, Potter!" Besagter Herrscher der Unterwelt hielt ihn mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs an der Tasche fest.

„Au!", motzte Harry und drehte sich wütend herum, blickte in das amüsierte Gesicht des Professors. „Was denn noch?"

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Junge. Was starrst du so, Weasley! Verschwinde!"

Ron warf seinem Freund einen mitleidigen Blick zu und winkte. „Bis dann."

„Ja bis dann", seufzte Harry und blickte ihm hinterher. Als Ron, Hermine und alle restlichen Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, wandte sich Harry wieder dem Professor zu. „Ist das wieder eines Ihrer Spielchen?"

„Ein Spiel? Wenn ich etwas als Spiel bezeichnen würde, dann den Unterricht eben, schon möglich."

„Warum lassen Sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?"

„Ist es wirklich das was du willst, Potter?", fragte Snape und blähte seine Nasenflügel. „Ich glaube nicht." Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs verriegelte er die Tür.

Harry starrte erst die Tür und dann ihn nur ungläubig an. „Oooh, na Klasse", sagte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Lassen sie mich raten was jetzt kommt! Hören Sie, wenn Sie glauben ich falle länger dar-"

„Halt den Mund", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Waren sie denn schon bei Dumbledore?"

„Ja das war ich", antwortete Snape.

Harry spürte wie sich sein Magen kurz verknotete. „Fein. Und? Wird er mich jetzt unterrichten?"

„Nein."

„Nein?", keuchte Harry und seine Stimme klang dabei seltsam hoch. „Wieso nicht?", fragte er verwirrt.

Snape verschränkte die Arme ineinander und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Egal was passiert, unabhängig von _dir und mir_, ich werde dir gegenüber wohl nie wieder so offen sein, also hör gut zu."Er ging langsam durchs Klassenzimmer und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen eine der Steinsäulen, die das Kellergewölbe trugen. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Bez- …" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hatte noch nie etwas mit einem Schüler. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, oder sagen wir dieses Thema habe ich wie die meisten Lehrer von mir gewiesen. Dass ich nicht Lehrer bin weil ich Kinder liebe, weißt du so gut wie ich, Potter, doch es war auch keine perverse Neigung die mich zu dem Entschluss geführt hat Zauberschüler zu unterrichten. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich mich auch nur im Geringsten … zu einem Schüler hingezogen fühlen würde. Und am allerwenigsten, zu _dir_! Warum, muss ich dir sicher nicht erklären. Lass mich ausreden", sagte er und hob die Hand, als Harry etwas erwidern wollte. „Hingezogen fühlen würde, und erst recht nicht, es dann … auszuleben … körperlich … etc."

Harry, der noch immer mitten im Klassenzimmer stand, wurde etwas weich in den Knien und schluckte.

„Es hätte einmalig sein können", fuhr Snape fort, „doch das war es dann nicht. Es hätte nicht mehr daraus werden müssen, doch es wurde mehr. Ich hätte es vergessen können … aber das konnte ich nicht. _Kann_ ich nicht. Wenn wir uns aus dem Weg gehen könnten, wäre es sicher einfacher, doch wir sehen uns fast täglich. Deshalb muss etwas passieren, denn so kann es nicht weitergehen."

Harry nickte stockend. Der Meinung war er ja auch! Trotzdem hatte er Angst vor dem was Snape sagen würde.

„Als ich in den letzten Tagen sagte, dass mir mein Beruf wichtig ist, war das keine Ausrede. Ich habe nichts anderes, Potter. Ich habe nur das hier. Und wenn die Sache auffliegt, dann ist es für mich vorbei mit Hogwarts. Für immer. Und deshalb wäre es das Beste und einfachste, diese Beziehung einzustellen, es einfach beenden. Nur das Problem an der ganzen Sache, das was es so kompliziert macht, ist, dass es nicht einfach _ist_, dass ich … es gar nicht will." Er seufzte kraftlos.

Harry stattdessen starrte ihn wie versteinert an. Seine Augen quollen vor Überraschung fast aus seinem Kopf. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht, oder besser gesagt in den Magen, in dem es gerade zuging wie auf einer Party wildgewordener Pixies, hätte ihn nicht stärker umhauen können.

„Professor", warf Harry hastig ein. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass es das einfachste wäre, es Dumbledore einfach zu sagen?"

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Natürlich, habe ich nicht uns erwähnt. Aber Dumbledore ist nicht dumm."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Das was wohl jeder Direktor sagen würde. Dumbledore ist zwar … nun, wie soll ich sagen … _anders_ … als andere Direktoren einer Schule, aber er ist dennoch Direktor! Er meinte, dass er das selbstverständlich nicht tolerieren könnte. Dass er, so Leid es ihm tun würde, den jeweiligen Lehrer von der Schule verweisen müsste."

Harry seufzte.

„Dass er jedoch … nichts unternehmen würde, solange er selber keine Beweise dafür findet." Ein kaum sichtbares Grinsen entwickelte sich in den Mundwinkeln des Professors. Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, so sehr, dass es fast wehtat. Er wollte ein paare Schritte auf Snape zugehen, doch der hielt ihn zurück. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden wenn du deine rosafarbene Brille noch einmal kurz absetzen würdest. Das ist noch nicht alles."

„Was?", sagte Harry ungeduldig. „Aber Sie sagten doch gerade Dumbledore…"

„Es liegt nicht an Dumbledore. Es ist etwas was nur uns beide betrifft."

„Aber … was soll es da noch geben? Ich will Sie und Sie wollen mich, was ist Ihr Problem?

„Angst."

Harry wusste nicht genau ob er richtig gehört hatte. „Angst?"

Snape nickte. „Angst davor, dass meine Gefühle zu dir noch intensiver werden könnten."

„Na und?", schnappte Harry. „Was wäre daran verkehrt? Ich erwidere sie doch! So sehr, dass es mir egal wäre, würden Sie mich nur benutzen." Er lachte, sich selber verspottend. „Das schlimmste für mich ist, von Ihnen getrennt zu sein."

Snape seufzte und rieb sich mit massierenden Handbewegungen den Nacken. „Verzeih, dass ich das immer wieder betone, aber du bist so jung. Und so plötzlich wie du dich in mich verliebt hast … wie du es zumindest glaubst … genauso plötzlich könnte es vorbei sein. Doch ich … verstehst du … in meinem Alter …. verliebt man sich nicht sofort Hals über Kopf in jemanden ... aber wenn ich mich dann einmal …" Er schwieg.

Harry starrte den Professor an. „Sie haben Angst, ich könnte ihre Gefühle irgendwann nicht mehr erwidern. Deshalb wollen sie mich nicht an sich heranlassen."

„100 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte Snape und schürzte die Lippen. „Woher willst du wissen, dass dein Verliebt sein nicht mehr ist als … Begehren!"

Harry knallte seine Tasche auf einen Tisch und breitete die Arme aus. „Sagen Sie mir wie ich es Ihnen beweisen soll und ich tu es! Ich mache alles was Sie sagen! Lassen Sie mich … nachsitzen … oder so."

„Als ob das eine Strafe wäre", sagte Snape mit gehobener Augenbraue.

„Strafarbeiten … wo ich hunderte von Tränken brauen muss … oder … hören Sie! Ok, ich gebe zu, dass ich scharf auf Sie bin! Aber das ist Ihre Schuld! Und … ich würde lieber den ganzen Tag bei Ihnen sein und mit ihnen-" Er unterbrach sich hüstelnd. „Aber …. dass sie mich so scheiße behandeln … ist scheiße!" Er schloss die Augen und fluchte. „Es … tut mir sehr weh." Er nickte und sah Snape dabei vollkommen ernst in die Augen.

Für einige Minuten schwiegen sie. Snape ging nachdenklich auf und ab, blickte Harry dabei ab und zu an, der seinen Blick standhaft erwiderte.

„Du weißt Potter, dass du noch anderthalb Jahre mein Schüler bist!", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister dann.

„Ja, Sir!"

„Na Schön. Wenn du der Meinung bist, verliebt in mich zu sein, dann müsstest du theoretisch warten können, oder?"

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Du verstehst sehr wohl! Anderthalb Jahre Potter! Einmal mal die Woche Okklumentik. _Okklumentik_, verstehst du? Die letzten Tage waren absolut verschenkt. Was das Lernen dieser Fertigkeit angeht", fügte er mit einem flüchtigen Schmunzeln hinzu. „Und wenn du dich weiterhin so aufführst wie du es in meinem Unterricht tust, und dich so anstellst, dann werde ich oft genug Gründe haben dich ein wenig Nachsitzen zu lassen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Er hob eine Augenraue und schürzte die Lippen um ein erneutes Schmunzeln zu verbergen.

Harry starrte seine Lehrer ungläubig an. Verstand er das eben richtig? Snape gab ihnen eine Chance?

„Also sei um Himmels Willen unartig! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er verstand! „J-ja Sir!"

„Gut. Ich erwarte absolute Diskretion! Kein Wort zu niemandem, auch nicht zu Weasley oder Granger! Wenn ich herausfinde, dass nur irgendjemand außer uns beiden von der Sache erfährt, dann, ich schwöre dir, wünschst du dir mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!"

Harry schluckte. Dann nickte er. Snape senkte die Augenlider und lächelte, während er mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zukam. Professor Snape, die fieseste und erotischste Fledermaus in Menschengestalt. Harry fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen als sich Snape grinsend vor ihm auf dem Tisch abstützte.

„I-ich habe gleich Unterricht", sagte der Gryffindor ohne zu wissen warum er es eigentlich sagte. Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

„Was geht mich das an?", entgegnete Snape als schien er sich das ebenfalls zu fragen.

„Ich … werde Strafarbeiten bekommen!" In Gedanken schlug sich Harry mit dem dicken Zaubertränkebuch gegen die Stirn. Snape war geil wie noch nie und er wollte lieber zum Unterricht?

„Das ist nichts gegen das was ich dir für Strafarbeiten geben werde wenn du nicht tust was ich sage!", erwiderte der Meister des Dungeon von Hogwarts.

Tja. So war das eben mit Snape. Man konnte nie ahnen was einen erwartete. Gerade das machte eine Liaison mit ihm so spannend. Harry hatte keine Angst vor den kommenden anderthalb Jahren. Es würde nicht langweilig werden. Nicht mit Snape. Und er würde ihm beweisen, dass er ihn liebte. Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Und wenn die Schule für ihn dann erstmal vorbei war … Harry legte das Zaubertränkebuch in seinen Gedanken weg und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. Das war alles zu rührend.

Snape zog ihn, _zog_ im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, jedoch wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er packte Harrys Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich. „Und jetzt küss mich endlich, ich weiß dass du es willst."

Harry konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Snape seine Lippen so leidenschaftlich wie noch nie auf die seinen presste.

In seinem Bauch kribbelte es. Die Pixies waren zu Schmetterlingen geworden. Zärtlich und sogleich fordernd bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegen-, ihre Zungen umeinander.

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry, als sich Snape an ihn presste und er an seiner Erektion - Snape brauchte ja nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen und er hatte einen Ständer - die des Professors spürte. Mit einem unverschämten Lächeln zog er ihm seine Krawatte aus. „Ich mag … diese Farben nicht!"

Harry nickte nur, verbiss sich im letzen Moment ein automatisches _Ich auch nicht_, und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass all seine Klamotten gelb-rot gestreift wären. Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Stirnrunzelnd sah er sein Hemd plötzlich auf dem Boden liegen. Dazu Snapes Robe.

Und dann spürte er seine Hand. Diese große, schlanke Hand um sein … nun ja … Die Größe spielte keine Rolle, er wuchs ja noch …

Mit einem Keuchen ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und zog seinen Lehrer mit sich.

-#-

Die Haare zersaust, die Brille schief auf der Nase, ein Hemdzipfel achtlos aus der Hose hängend, die Krawatte flüchtig zusammengebunden, aber mit dem seligsten Lächeln der Welt auf den Lippen – so tappte Harry Potter durch die Korridore von Hogwarts und bemerkte Professor McGonagall erst als sie sich thronend vor ihm aufbaute. „Sie sind nicht zum Unterricht erschienen Potter" keifte sie. „Und sie sehen furchtbar aus! Was hat Sie denn geritten, dass sie sich so durchs Schulhaus wagen!"

_Snape_, schrie alles in Harry. Doch er verkniff sich den Namen, nuschelte nur eine Entschuldigung und machte sich darin so schnell wie möglich in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors zu kommen. Er sah sich seinem Ziel schon sehr nahe, als er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an seiner Krawatte gepackt und in eine dunkle Ecke gezogen wurde.

„Noch auffälliger geht es wohl nicht?", raunte eine tiefe Stimme, doch bevor er antworten konnte hatte Snapes Zunge bereits seine Lippen geteilt. Harry schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Professors und beide versanken in einer innigen Umarmung und einem noch leidenschaftlicheren Kuss.

Harrys Erinnerungen an die letzte Stunde waren wieder zum Greifen Nahe. Snape über ihm … Seine feuchten Lippen an seinem Hals, die Beine um seinen Körper geschlungen…

Harry würde sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, woher der blaue Fleck stammte, den er sich auf diesem unbequemen Tisch zugezogen hatte.

… Snapes Stöhnen als er sich in ihm ergossen hatte … die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn …

Sie fuhren auseinander und Snape begann Harrys Krawatte neu zu binden. „So etwas wird in Zukunft natürlich unterlassen!"

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Harry grinsend. „Mich in ihrem Klassenzimmer zu verführen oder mich in dunkle Gänge zu ziehen?"

Snape räusperte sich und schob Harry unsanft sein Hemdzipfel in die Hose. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Schopf des Gryffindors und zog eine Grimasse. „Nun ja, da wird sich wohl nichts richten lassen. Aber setz dir wenigstens die Brille richtig auf." Und ganz plötzlich stieß er ihn von sich.

Harry wollte schon protestieren, als er taumelnd vor Professor McGonagall zum Stehen kam und ihr ein unschuldiges Lächeln schenkte.

„Kein Schüler würde sich so in meinen Unterricht trauen, Professor", sagte Snape gedehnt und blickte so eisig drein wie immer. „Wie mir scheint, sollten Sie jenen noch etwas Anstand beibringen."

„Wäre Potter in meinem Unterricht erschienen, hätte er das Klassenzimmer sofort wieder verlassen, da können Sie sicher sein, Professor. Aber anscheinend hatte er besseres zu tun. Nicht wahr Potter?"

Harry, der genau zwischen Snape und McGonagall stand, deren Blicke jetzt alle beide auf ihm ruhten, verkniff sich ein _Ja_ und räusperte sich. Insgeheim bewunderte er es wie Snape es schaffte seine Maske zu tragen und den Schein zu wahren. Hätte er gerade nicht wieder die Bestätigung geschmeckt, dass es anders war, so würde er selber wie jeder andere glauben, dass der Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters nichts anders als Hass bedeuten konnte.

„Ich glaub, ich fühl mich nicht besonders", stammelte er. „Würden Sie mich bitte entschuldigen? Ich bin müde."

„Also gut Potter", sagte McGonagall. „Aber ich will Sie morgen in aller Frische in meinem Büro sprechen, damit wir über Ihre Strafarbeiten reden können."

Harry nickte. „In Ordnung. Gute Nacht Professor McGonagall. Professor, gute Nacht", sagte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Snape.

„Nicht vergessen Potter", rief Snape gedehnt, als Harry bereits das Weite suchte. „Morgen Abend in meinem Büro!"

-#-

Das Feuer das fröhlich im Kamin des Aufenthaltsraums tanzte, war zwar nicht annähernd so heiß wie Snape, aber es reichte um rundum zufrieden in seinem geliebten Sessel vor sich hin zu schlummern. Eigentlich war doch alles perfekt. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie er die Prüfung in Zaubertränke bestehen sollte, denn seit er und Snape begonnen hatten Körperflüssigkeiten auszutauschen war nicht nur er schlechter, sondern Snapes Bewertung in diesem Fach strenger geworden, aber im Grunde genommen konnte ihm das alles am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen. Sein Allerwertester nämlich gehörte jetzt Snape. So wie sein gesamter Rest. Anderthalb Jahre. Was war das schon! Er seufzte zufrieden.

„Hey Harry", sagte Ron und kaute einen Schokofrosch. „Morgen Abend spielen wir alle hier ein paar Runden Snape explodiert. Haben wir lange nicht gemacht. Du bist doch dabei oder?"

„Geht nicht Ron," sagte Harry und grinste das zufriedenste Grinsen das je in Hogwarts gesehen wurde. „Da hab ich Okklumentik!"

_The__ End_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Die Informationen über Erumpenten sind wahrheitsgetreu entnommen aus: _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ von Newt Scamander. ;)


End file.
